Confessions d'une allumeuse
by Capucine-Rosa
Summary: "Je vous l'avoue, je suis une tordue, pas plus que d'autres, mais certainement pas moins. Le problème, c'est qu'à Poudlard, ceux qui aiment le sexe comme moi je l'aime, ce sont les Serpentards. Voici donc mes anecdotes avec eux, toutes vécues. Voici les confessions d'une allumeuse" ATTENTION MATURE CONTENT, interdit aux mineurs, rating M , divers pairings tous avec Hermione !
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle histoire folks ! **

**Alors, si vous avez cliqué sur le petit lien menant à cette page, c'est que vous n'avez pas été rebuté par le titre ou le résumé. A partir de là, je vais être honnête, cette histoire porte bien son nom. Mon Hermione Granger ici est totalement OOC (quoique, qui sait ?) !**

**Oui, cela va être une succession de lemons, et oui, c'est totalement irréel (ou alors vous et moi on ne vit pas la même vie, ce que je conçois ^^). Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je ne pense pas que ces scénarios soient crédibles dans la vie réelle quotidienne, bien plus dans des role play par contre XD**

** Donc oui, du sexe va se produire entre des personnes qui ne se côtoient quasi pas avant, oui ça va être de merveilleuses performances sexuelles (quoi que, j'envisage de faire des 'ratés'), et Hermione va avoir des partenaires incroyablement doués. Vous voyez pourquoi j'ai conscience que ça manque de véracité ? **

**Mais non, ça m'empêche pas. Cette histoire est un peu un défouloir à fantasme, j'imagine que certains la verrait comme un médiocre scénario de films X. Peut être que ça ne vaut pas plus. Et alors ? Moi ça m'amuse, et ça me fait plaisir (jeu de mots!), alors si ça peut, chers .rices, vous apportez le sourire, une pointe de chaleur dans le ventre, un peu d'excitation dans votre corps, vous êtes les bienvenus ! **

**Enfin, je préciserai à chaque confession de quelle type de relation il s'agit, afin que si des choses ne vous plaisent pas, vous ne soyez pas désagréablement surpris**

**D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour indiquer que je prendrai en compte vos demandes pour des pairings si vous en avez et que ça m'inspire, à bon entendeur !**

* * *

Prologue

Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne ne le voit… je suis une mauvaise fille. Divers noms et expressions à travers les âges ont désignés ce que je suis, de manière plus ou moins poétique. Marie couche toi là, avoir le feu aux fesses, catin, salope, coquine, chaudasse et j'en passe des plus fleuris.

Je ne me reconnais vraiment pleinement dans aucune d'elle. Normal, chaque être humain est bien trop complexe (enfin, du moins, en théorie, prenez Goyle pour démonter ma théorie) pour se voir rattaché à un seul adjectif.

Mais, qu'on puisse ou non donner un nom à ce que je suis ou ce que je ne suis pas (une sainte ou une prude), cela ne changera rien à qui je suis. Je suis Hermione Granger. On me catalogue encore comme la meilleure amie du Survivant, comme une née moldue, et comme un rat de bibliothèque. Mais surtout, comme Mlle Je sais tout. Professeurs, amis, parents, famille, connaissances. Je crois qu'ils ont tous lâchés à un moment ou à un autre de leur existence cette expression pour me décrire.

Je dois dire que ce n'est pas faux. J'aurai évidemment préférée une description moins négativement marquée, mais la réalité reste la même. Je suis une je sais tout. Comment alors aurais-je pu ne pas tout vouloir connaitre? Même sur un sujet aussi trivial que le sexe, je me suis sentie investie de la même curiosité et envie de savoir.

Défaut ou pas, mes envies m'ont amené dans des situations grotesques, gênantes et parfois amusantes. Sans oublier plaisantes. Du moins pour la plupart.

Le truc, c'est que j'aime ce que les jeunes filles respectables ne sont pas censés aimer, ou du moins pratiquer, d'autant plus à notre jeune âge encore. J'aime le sexe rude, sauvage, voire _sale_, avec un inconnu. J'aime le gout de l'interdit et du défendu. J'aime l'excitation qui s'empare de moi quand je me fais prendre, le visage plaqué contre un mur, par un homme qui me murmure des phrases salaces à l'oreille. J'aime l'urgence, j'aime sentir son fluide chaud couler en moi, j'aime être légèrement brutalisé comme j'aime attacher certains partenaires.

Je vous l'avoue, je suis une tordue, pas plus que d'autres, mais certainement pas moins. Le problème, c'est qu'à Poudlard, ceux qui aiment le sexe comme moi je l'aime, ce sont les Serpentards. Voici donc mes anecdotes avec eux, toutes vécues. Voici les confessions d'une allumeuse.

* * *

**J'espère que mon Hermione ne vous effraie pas trop, moi je la trouve intéressante et sûre d'elle ! **

**La première confession devrait arriver dans la soirée ou demain, j'espère juste avoir des retours positifs et que ce petit aperçu vous aura envie de venir lire la suite **


	2. Chapter 2

**Et nous y voilà, voici la première confession de notre petite allumeuse aka Hermione ! **

**Ici, on aura du GIRL ON GIRL, c'est à dire une relation sexuelle entre deux femmes. Si vous n'aimez pas, je vous invite à attendre un prochain chapitre. Même si Le témoin silencieux (OS) est centré sur une relation homosexuelle, ici, c'est mon premier lemon entre deux femmes ! **

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, alors accrochez vous à vos culottes (ou pas si vous êtes un homme ou que vous n'en portez pas) et bonne lecture**

**PS : je vais essayer de nommer chaque chapitre par un serpent qui est sensé représenté la 'victime' d'Hermione, je vous invite à aller voir des photos si comme moi, vous n'y connaissez rien en serpent ! **

**PS 2 : toujours pas de beta, toujours pas de correction, toujours des fautes **

* * *

Confession 1 : la couleuvre à collier

Pansy regarda Astoria et Daphnée. Puis ses ongles. Enfin elle soupira. Elle recommença son manège au moins cinq fois avant qu'Astoria, exaspérée, lâche son livre brutalement sur la table qui était devant elle :

Pansy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mmmh… je ne sais pas justement ! Je m'ennuie en tout cas, répondit la jeune fille en faisant la moue.

Daphnée un petit sourire aux lèvres, feignait de ne pas écouter la conversation. Astoria elle se pencha en avant dans son fauteuil, plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille lui faisant face :

Tu n'arrives pas à te trouver une occupation ? Et qu'en est-il des devoirs en Potions ou en Métamorphoses ?

Mais… Je n'ai pas envie de travailler !

Haussant les épaules, Astoria reprit son livre, oubliant déjà les problèmes de sa consœur. Pansy soupira encore une fois. Puis une autre. Ce fut le suivant qui poussa Astoria à bout de nouveau :

Par l'amour de Salazar ! Va te trouver un gars avec qui flirter ou une fille avec qui papoter, ou que sais-je encore, un gamin à martyriser, mais je te prie de dégager de ce fauteuil, ou alors de te faire aussi silencieuse que Miss Teigne sinon je jure par les Fondateurs que je te jette un sort qui fera tomber tes si chers cheveux !

Daphnée daigna enfin lever les yeux de son propre livre pour observer la réaction de Pansy face à la logorrhée de sa sœur. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, celle-ci se reprit vite et un air méprisant s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle se levait gracieusement de son fauteuil, repositionnant sa robe avec élégance.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, Daphnée glissa :

Va faire un tour dans la Tour d'Astronomie, j'ai cru comprendre que quelque chose d'intéressant était à voir au sommet, avec ce genre de temps.

Pansy, bien qu'elle ne répondit pas, avait bien entendu la noble. Une fois dans le couloir, l'entrée de sa Maison dans le dos, elle haussa les épaules et pris la direction de la Tour, n'ayant pas d'autre idées de comment occuper son temps.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finalement arrivée à la fin de l'interminable escalier, Pansy, vérifiant que personne ne l'observait, se laissa aller, et posa de manière très peu élégante ses mains sur ses genoux, soufflant très bruyamment après l'effort fourni pour grimper la ribambelle de marches qui menait en haut de la tour. Le vent la fit frissonner, dû à la mince pellicule de sueur sur son front, s'opposant au froid de la bourrasque. Elle s'avança tout de même et sortit de l'armure de pierre pour s'aventurer au gré des courants du vent.

Ses cheveux, pourtant courts, s'empressèrent de s'emmêler et de lui fouetter le visage. Elle soupira, rien d'intéressant, Daphnée s'était jouée d'elle, elle avait grimpée, fait du sport ! Pour rien ! Elle se lassa rapidement de la vue, et voulut redescendre quand un soupir lors d'une accalmie attira son attention.

Elle s'aventura vers le bruit léger et s'avança sur le chemin de pierre. De dos, elle la vit. Cette nature de cheveux était reconnaissable entre mille. Sans aucun doutes permis, Hermione Granger se trouvait devant elle. Elle faisait face au vide, et les bras ouverts, elle semblait embrasser le vent, se laissait bercer, balloter par sa puissance, s'offrant sans résistance à l'implacable main des courants d'air froid. Plus il soufflait violemment, plus elle écartait les bras, comme si elle allait s'envoler, plus elle rigolait fort, plus elle semblait s'animer, se remplir de vie.

Pour une raison que Pansy ne saisit pas, elle apprécia le tableau. Il y avait un souffle de liberté dans cette scène, une inconscience fraîche, un lâcher prise tentateur, car après tout, qui peut s'opposer, résister au vent ? Implacable, il s'impose. Mais la joie qu'il provoquait chez la Gryffondor était d'une certaine beauté.

Pansy la regarda donc, plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle-même coincée dans un espace-temps autre, dans un magma de sensations et émotions, indescriptibles et indéchiffrables. C'était juste le moment, le tableau devant elle était plus fort que sa volonté de rentrer. Elle ne voulait rien en tirer, rien y gagner, elle était juste bien à la regarder apprécier.

C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle avança de son pas délié et silencieux. Elle se retrouva à s'accouder à côté de la jeune femme. Elle put enfin apercevoir son visage. Elle avala la boule d'émotion qui venait de se former dans sa gorge. Elle était si belle, l'avait-elle toujours été ?

Le vent vorace avait fouetté ses joues et les avaient colorés d'une délicieuse couleur rose, voire rouges sur le haut des pommettes. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et un peu abimées par le froid. Et ses yeux. C'était ce qui avait soulevé son cœur, positivement, enfin c'est ce qu'elle ressentait mais tout était si confus. Les orbes marrons qui lui rendirent son regard étaient brillantes, deux lumières éblouissantes dans la grisaille environnante, quelques larmes de froid les encadraient, rendant la vision touchante. Le sourire que lui adressa la jeune femme donna une nouvelle raison au cœur et à l'estomac de Pansy de faire des cabrioles. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais Hermione fit non de la tête, toujours avec son merveilleux sourire.

Pansy, un peu contrariée, laissa retomber sa phrase dans l'oubli et se posta dans la contemplation du paysage devant elle, s'efforçant de détacher son regard de l'énigme à ses côtés. Elle crut sentir son cœur sortir de la poitrine quand la main froide de la Gryffondor se plaça dans la sienne.

Elle devait être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Elles ne s'adressaient jamais la parole. Elles ne se côtoyaient pas, et leurs passés était plus qu'houleux. Mais là, c'était plus qu'une trêve, une sorte de connivence étrange semblait les unir et Pansy n'aimait pas ça, parce que justement, elle aimait beaucoup trop ça. Et cette main dans la sienne…

Le changement léger dans l'atmosphère accéléra son cœur beaucoup plus que de raison. Elle le sentit, le regard chocolaté posé sur elle. Hermione avait maintenant toute son attention portée sur Pansy. Ce qui la rendit nerveuse, mais elle ne se démonta pas, en apparence, parce que dans son for intérieur, elle voulait fuir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais encore une fois, la Gryffondor fut plus rapide qu'elle et, toujours du même signe de tête la dissuada, tout en posant son index tendu sur les lèvres de Pansy. Celle-ci voulut s'ébrouer, elle rêvait, impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Ce moment était si irréel, il semblait prendre racine hors de la réalité, une aura de magie se dégageant à chaque instant. Et pourtant, aucun pouvoir magique n'était exercé, il s'agissait d'une magie invisible, et qui pouvait opérer même pour le plus exécrable cracmol et le plus crasseux des moldus. Pansy le savait mais elle essayait de se débattre avec l'idée.

Le pouce qui effleura la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure la fit tressaillir. Elle se recentra entièrement sur la Rouge et Or. Celle-ci lui tenait toujours la main, et de l'autre, son index lui imposait le silence, index qui avait été rejoint par le pouce tentateur. Le regard qu'Hermione porta aux lèvres de Pansy déclenchèrent des émotions que celle-ci jugea bien trop forte. Elle se laissa guider, telle un pantin sans volonté propre, et bientôt, toutes les deux se faisaient face, à l'abri du mur, le vent battant à quelques mètres d'elles mais leur offrant du répit, bloqué tel qu'il était de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Pansy était à la fois dans un silence épais et dans un maelström de sons. La nature et ses émotions créant un chaos l'empêchant d'identifier son environnement. Tout se résumait à Hermione, ses yeux et sa main serrant la sienne. Elle lui faisait face et doucement, elle regarda de nouveau avec attention Pansy, s'attardant sur la courbe de ses lèvres et quelque chose se réveilla dans la poitrine de Pansy, mais aussi dans son ventre. Une chaleur, un bouillonnement, de l'envie, du désir, mais aussi des émotions qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, de l'appréhension, du stress, de l'angoisse, la peur d'être rejetée, de faire quelque chose de mal et surtout, l'incompréhension totale.

Qui était cette personne sûre d'elle qui lui faisait face et animait les instincts les plus primaires en elle ? Comment, pourquoi, et depuis quand Hermione Granger dégageait une telle aura ? Pourquoi y était-elle si réceptive ?

Elle savait que ça allait arriver, mais elle n'était pas prête à la langue de feu qui monta en elle quand les douces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à se retrouver bloqué rapidement contre le mur, s'abandonnant sans honte au baiser le plus profond qui lui ai été donné de recevoir. Des petites mains inquisitrices, toujours un peu froides, caressaient son corps, exigeant de plus en plus. Elle mordit une lèvre tandis qu'une main remontait sa jupe. Elle lécha une veine palpitante dans le cou tandis qu'une autre caressait ses fesses. Elle s'agrippa aux cheveux de la demoiselle quand elle sentit le vent s'engouffrer et effleurer sa chatte déjà humide et découverte de tissu.

Le baiser se fit sauvage et exigeant, mais dès que Pansy osa enfin toucher le corps chaud qui se pressait contre le sien, le jeu de langues se radoucit et se fit de plus en plus sensuel, faisant accélérer son cœur et la pression qu'elle ressentait entre ses cuisses. Leurs seins se frottaient, leurs tétons s'affrontant contre les courbes de ceux qui leurs faisaient face. Les hanches se cognaient tandis que le sexe dénudé de la Serpentarde se frictionnait contre le tissu des vêtements de sa partenaire. Les lèvres roulaient entre elles, les souffles se hachaient et se mélangeaient, les langues caressaient, les mains pressaient les courbes sensuelles et tentatrices.

Elle ne sut pas comment réagir quand Hermione s'agenouilla devant elle, et pressa ses mains le long de ses jambes, la poussant à les écarter. Elle crut qu'elle n'allait pas rester debout quand elle sentit la bouche chaude se posait si haut, et monter encore, ayant clairement pour destination son entrejambe.

Elle retint entre ses lèvres un petit cri de stress et d'agitation, voulant garder la face mais elle ne résista pas longtemps, et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour de nouveau être à hauteur de la bouche de la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici jamais pu supporter.

Imperturbable, Hermione reprit assaut des lèvres rougis de sa partenaire inattendue. Pansy trembla d'expectation sous les caresses labiales et cette fois, elle mourait d'envie des doigts qui rencontrèrent son intimité. Agissant en miroir, elle rendit les caresses du mieux qu'elle put se concentrer. Elle identifia le clitoris rapidement et, émerveillée des gémissements qui s'échappaient de leurs deux corps, elle continua de jouer avec la boule de nerfs, parfois l'effleurant du bout de l'ongle, parfois le faisant rouler entre deux doigts, et elle alternait avec de longues caresses, faisant de discrets allers retours entre ce clitoris noueux et la vulve humide qui semblait appeler son doigt.

Elle égratigna légèrement le bouton de chaire lorsqu'Hermione mordit sans hésitation un téton tendu à travers la barrière de vêtements de la Serpentarde. Pansy cogna sa tête contre la pierre froide et admira la dextérité de la Gryffondor qui fit disparaitre les dits vêtements avec des gestes qui trahissaient la pratique. L'excitation de Pansy grandit encore et son souffle se fit saccadé.

Elle avait perdu le fil de ses gestes pour satisfaire sa partenaire mais celle-ci ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle réchauffa le corps exposé de Pansy à renforts de caresses, de touchers, de morsures plus ou moins profondes, de léchages, éveillant, jouant, s'amusant à faire réagir le corps fébrile de la Verte et Argent. Tout en elle était érigé, tout était en feu, et tout demandait plus.

Comme pour répondre à sa supplique silencieuse, Hermione accéléra le jeu de ses doigts, joignant sa deuxième main. La danse des doigts sur toutes ses parties intimes mirent Pansy dans une transe totale. Tout son être tendu dépendait du toucher d'Hermione, la main sur son clitoris, les doigts dans son sexe trempé, la bouche sur le téton durci par le plaisir, le souffle s'écrasant sur sa poitrine, la pierre dans son dos lui permettant d'avoir la certitude qu'elle n'était pas dans un rêve.

Son sein fut délaissé au profit de sa bouche. Elle se sentait ivre. Ivre de plaisir, remplie de sensations, de désir ardent, de plaisir qui allait déborder d'elle. Les doigts de la Gryffondor s'activaient encore et toujours, la faisant approcher de l'explosion, de la délivrance, du plaisir total. Elle se sentait sur le point de partir, à peine rattaché à la réalité par les sons qu'elle produisait et qui se répercutait contre la pierre et par les briques du mur qui égratignaient son dos selon qu'elle s'arcboutait ou qu'elle se laissait reglisser contre au fil de ses soupirs. Elle pensa qu'elle ne lui rendait même plus la pareille mais elle n'arrivait pas, plus à maitriser sa main, seule sa bouche semblait encore répondre à son cerveau et elle était occupée à embrasser Hermione Granger passionnément.

Elle sentit son corps entier s'embraser, le plaisir brulant montant au moment où une pression plus forte était exercée sur un nerf précis et que deux doigts parfaitement habiles caressaient ses replis. Pansy mordit la lèvre charnue pour ne pas crier. Son orgasme se fit dans des spasmes plus ou moins silencieux qui lui laissèrent les yeux presque révulsés et la lèvre de sa partenaire ensanglantée.

Cela n'empêcha pas Pansy en retombant sur terre, avant que la magie ne s'évapore dans le moment déjà fini, de lécher consciencieusement cette lèvre rouge et de la dévorer tant qu'elle en avait le courage.

Puis en effet, la magie se distilla bien que l'atmosphère soit toujours imprégnée d'une aura mystique et mystérieuse. Tendrement, toujours à genoux en face d'elle, Hermione rhabilla Pansy sans un mot, embrassant son décolleté et la peau qui se recouvrait au fur et à mesure que les boutons de chemisier se fermaient. Docile, Pansy leva les bras pour que son pull puisse retrouver sa place initiale et elle regarda les doigts encore brillants de la Gryffondor jouer habilement avec l'attache de sa cape.

Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas, Hermione sourit tendrement, déposa un dernier baiser, aussi léger qu'un pétale de fleur, sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la Serpentarde et se releva. Silencieusement, elle se coula dans l'ombre et le bruit des talons s'éloignant dans l'escalier confirma à Pansy qu'elle était seule en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle regarda ses propres doigts humides, vérifia inutilement qu'elle était bien seule et c'est presque en tremblotant qu'elle les porta à sa bouche. Elle ne gouta d'abord que du bout de la langue ce qui lui semblait interdit, puis se retrouva à plonger profondément les doigts parfumés au fond de sa bouche, faisant allègrement glisser sa langue autour d'eux, trouvant un plaisir pervers et inexplicable pour elle au gout qui se diffusait sur sa langue et ses papilles.

La découverte épuisée, elle se remit difficilement debout, grimaçant légèrement, son corps encore affaiblie et paresseux après son orgasme. Elle eut beau chercher sa culotte partout, il n'y en avait aucune trace, elle avait disparue. Elle se demanda si Hermione l'avait gardé, elle ne voyait que ça comme explication, mais elle ne comprit pas, ou ne voulut pas comprendre, le pincement de plaisir, de fierté qui l'étreignit quand elle se dit qu'Hermione avait pris un souvenir de leur moment de folie.

Pansy retraversa le château, à une allure certes aussi lente qu'à l'aller mais dans un tout autre état d'esprit, naviguant dans une brume de satisfaction et de contentement. Elle ressassait la scène qu'elle avait vécu, elle, plaqué contre un mur, elle, embrassant sauvagement puis passionnément, elle, masturbée par une autre femme, elle, adorant cela…

En rentrant dans sa salle commune, elle retrouva Daphnée et Astoria qui n'avait pas tant bougé que ça depuis son départ. Daphnée la détailla rapidement, un sourire espiègle jouant sur ses lèvres :

« C'est toujours aussi venteux à ce que je vois en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie »

« Hm-hum, ça décoiffe »

* * *

**Mouhahaha que je suis drôle. Alors alors, ça dit quoi ? Vous pouvez répéter, j'ai pas entendu ! Non décidément ça passe pas, essayez la review, y a rien de plus efficace !**

**Donc voilà vous avez pu découvrir mon Hermione, assez mystérieuse dans cette scène, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous voudrez suivre la suite de ses aventures !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, **

**On se retrouve bientôt, **

**Capucine- Rosa**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up people ? Content d'être en WE ?! **

**Alors, désolée si je vous déçois mais ce n'est pas une confession. J'ai oublié de vous en parler, mais je compte alterner entre confessions et souvenirs qui expliquent le parcours de mon Hermione ! Peut-être pas entre chaque confessions mais ça fera des pauses entre les lemons quoi ^^**

**Ce premier est un peu court, j'espère que ça vous divertira tout de même !**

* * *

La naissance d'une allumeuse, I

Comment j'en suis arrivée là vous demandez vous peut-être ? Pourquoi la gentille et sage Hermione Granger est devenue une accro au sexe, mais plus que ça, une allumeuse ? Laissez-moi éclairez votre baguette.

J'ai découvert les joies et plaisirs de la masturbation relativement jeune. Je me souviens que l'été de mes treize ans, après avoir épluché la plupart des rayons de la bibliothèque municipale, je me suis aventurée dans des lectures moins scolaires. J'ai emprunté une trilogie de livres fantastiques pour adulte. La bibliothécaire me connaissait et ne vérifiait même plus les ouvrages que j'emmenais chez moi. Les aventures narrées étaient incroyables et j'ai totalement été happée par l'univers merveilleux qui était dépeint au fil des pages, subjugué par les personnages et leurs liens. Puis un passage… intéressant a retenu toute mon attention de jeune fille entrant dans la puberté.

L'héroïne découvrait les plaisirs de la chair avec un homme. Ce n'était que sensualité, et bien que la scène n'était pas si explicite, elle laissait transparaître quelque chose d'excitant et avec assez de détails pour éveiller mon corps. Incertaine, j'étais agitée, mon sexe réveillé. Alors hésitante, je l'avais effleuré, troublée de le trouver humide. Ma curiosité était piquée. Je m'étais empressée de me renseigner.

C'était donc ça l'excitation, ce qui menait au sexe. Plusieurs ouvrages ont été nécessaires pour que je cerne les différents aspects de la sexualité humaine. Puis, totalement avertie sur le fonctionnement scientifique, j'avais senti le besoin d'expérimenter le plaisir dépeint.

J'avais d'abord étudié mon sexe dans un miroir. J'avais identifié mon clitoris, mes lèvres, et l'entrée de mon vagin. Un soir, dans mon lit, j'avais relu le passage charnel du roman puis j'avais fermé les yeux très fort, calmant ma respiration, imaginant la scène derrière mes paupières closes. Mes doigts s'étaient aventurés sur mon clitoris agité. Je l'avais effleuré, et ressentie un frisson de plaisir. Maladroite, j'expérimentai alors ma première masturbation.

Essoufflée, satisfaite et quelque peu troublée par cette nouvelle expérience, je compris que c'était le début de la fin. J'étais désormais introduite aux plaisirs charnels.

* * *

**Je vous l'avais dit, c'est très court ! Mais, on se retrouve trèèèès bientôt, sur cette fic et sur d'autres **

**En attendant, je vous souhaite un samedi agréable people **

**Cap**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hé ça dis à qui un petit chapitre hot ? Levez la main ! Tout ça... Pff bande de ptits pervers de mon coeur **

**Avant que je vous laisse vous plonger dans la pornogra... NON dans la lecture du jour, je veux toute votre attention! Bien et maintenant un tonnerre d'applaudissement, une standing ovation, une reconnaissance éternelle pour Fleur d'Ange ! Pourquoi vous demandez-vous ? Parce que**** toutes fics confondues, tous pairings, malgré mes absences, elle est absolument la MEILLEURE lectrice que j'ai. Toujours une review pour me conforter, toujours cette attention qui, bien qu'elle puisse paraitre superflue, me donne l'envie et la motivation de continuer. **

**Alors gros merci à elle et sa fidélité moi je dis ça je dis rien mais prenez en de la graine XD, oh allez je charrie **

**Pour ce chapitre : lemon hétéro, le premier (loin d'être le dernier no panic), un peu de langage cru mais rien qui brûle les yeux non plus (enfin selon moi)**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes** : je ne sais pas si les deux reviews guests que j'ai eu viennent de la même personne, je pense que oui mais vu que n'ai pas de certitudes, je vais y répondre séparément (et d'ailleurs je m'excuse pour la review posté au chapitre 2 à laquelle j'ai oublié de répondre au chapitre précédent). D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit pseudo ou quoi dans votre review, comme ça je me fais une idée de qui review, mais dans tous les cas faites comme vous voulez, je vous suis déjà super reconnaissante de me laisser une review !

**Guest chapitre 2** : Je suis contente que tu es adoré ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :) merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !

**Guest chapitre 3** : Merci pour la review, j'ai décidé d'intercaler les chapitres de sexe, avec ceux sur son parcours jusqu'au sexe XD C'est cool que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère que ça va continuer !

* * *

Confession 2 : le python jaguar

Théodore Nott observa la Bibliothèque. Avec les vacances arrivant, celle-ci était devenue une pièce désertée, laissant ses réels occupants reprendrent leurs droits sur leur domaine.

Ses fameux réels occupants, selon le Serpentard, étaient les amoureux de littérature, les assoiffés de connaissance, les insatiables de culture. Finalement, sur toute la population de Poudlard, élèves, professeurs, et personnel compris, seule une trentaine d'élus pouvaient défendre leur titre d'occupant légitime de la Bibliothèque.

Le lieu de culte de Théodore était donc libéré des profanes qui, plus souvent qu'ils n'auraient dû l'oser, venaient blasphémer les murs vibrant de connaissances. Théodore avait bien conscience que la Bibliothèque et ses trésors ne lui appartenaient pas légitimement, mais il se réservait le droit de penser ainsi, étant un inconditionnel du lieu le plus magique que renfermait Poudlard et en chérissant ses trésors, les appréciant à leur juste valeur.

Il se reconcentra sur le Traité d'échanges commerciaux pendant la guerre des Gobelins qu'il consultait. Un bruit blasphématoire le fit sursauter, la suite de jurons qui s'ensuivit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il se leva d'un pas décidé, et se dirigea vers la rangée où le crime avait eu lieu. Il tourna dans une allée et il sentit la colère monter en lui quand il aperçut une petite dizaine d'ouvrage étalés au sol, certains étant tombés sur la tranche, d'autres sur les pages, les cornant ou les froissant. La diatribe qui allait jaillir de la bouche de Théodore mourut sur ses lèvres quand il trouva des yeux le coupable de l'avalanche de livres.

La coupable plus exactement. Elle était sur ses genoux, son poids se reposant sur un de ses bras tandis que l'autre farfouillait sous l'étagère, le visage presque plaqué au sol. Il sentit un afflux de sang d'un genre tout à fait différent monter dans son corps, ou descendre pour être exact. Elle était là, à quatre pattes devant lui, le cul tendu bien rond même avec son uniforme, la cambrure de son dos exacerbée par le fait que son bras bougeait difficilement entre le sol et la bibliothèque, les mollets croisés et en l'air pour balancer son poids et garder son équilibre.

« Ha ! » lâcha t'elle triomphalement en extirpant enfin un ouvrage ce qui ramena l'esprit de Théodore sur les malheureux livres maltraités

« Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir Granger, tu massacres les livres, tu ne pourrais pas montrer un peu de respect ? »

Il vit ses épaules se soulever sous la surprise, et il adora secrètement comment elle tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour l'observer. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge qui fit délicieusement bouger ses fesses au rythme de celui-ci.

« J'ai échappé à Hadès mais pas à Cerbère je vois » lâcha-t-elle malicieusement, érigeant Mme Pince en dieu des Enfers

« Tu devrais moins faire la maligne et te repentir un peu plus. Tu te rends compte que tu as abimé des ouvrages précieux ? Je te croyais plus respectueuse Granger ! » cracha-t-il presque, décidant d'honorer son nouveau surnom mythologique.

Il la vit prête à répliquer immédiatement, mais elle se ravisa. Elle détailla sa silhouette, lui faisant l'impression qu'elle l'évaluait. Intrigué, il la vit lui faire un sourire très spécial, très Serpentard.

« Et qu'allez-vous me faire M Nott ? Me punir ? »

Il la regarda, toujours à quatre pattes, se demandant si elle était aussi cambrée tout à l'heure, sa jupe semblait tomber plus bas quelque second avant. Avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre la parole et réagir au 'monsieur', elle posa ses coudes à plat au sol et agita légèrement les fesses de gauche à droite :

« Me fesser peut-être ? »

Elle s'appuya sur ses mains et posa ses talons sur le plancher, se relevant en tendant les jambes, redressant bien trop consciencieusement son buste pour que ce soit innocent. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, la tête légèrement penchée, le regard chaud. Elle s'arrêta très proche de son torse, le forçant à baisser la tête pour la voir. Hermione Granger se tenait là, son petit corps féminin sans doute chaud et palpitant à quelques centimètres du sien, la bouche carmin entrouverte, les yeux levés mais la tête droite, lui faisant ainsi un regard provocateur et absolument sensuel.

« Granger, à quoi tu joues ? » grogna-t-il, se forçant à rester un roc et à ne pas entrer dans le jeu que la Gryffondor essayait d'instaurer, même s'il était curieux de voir à quel point elle était entraînée dans l'exercice.

Elle poussa un soupir exagéré et coula ses hanches contre celle de Théodore en inspirant profondément, faisant frotter sa poitrine contre le tissu trop fin de sa chemise. Sa main glissa le long de sa hanche, de son torse avant de se refermer sur sa cravate. Toujours aussi provocatrice, elle appuya un peu plus son bassin contre le sien tout en se mettant en arrière, pour accompagner le mouvement plus qu'évocateur qu'elle mimait sur la cravate verte et argent.

Il ne put empêcher sa respiration de s'alourdir alors qu'il observait la femme faire licencieusement glisser le tissu dans son poing, une main jouant avec le nœud, l'autre branlant érotiquement le vêtement. Et ce regard, ces yeux étaient des yeux de prédatrice, qui invitaient à une chaude luxure…

« Alors, une idée de ce avec quoi je veux jouer ? » la voix rauque murmurée fit fermer les yeux à Théodore quelques secondes, mais il ne laissa aucune autre expression transparaitre. Il finit par la toiser, et elle pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté, relevant apparemment le challenge de le faire craquer. Elle tira sur la cravate pour approcher son visage du sien et remonta doucement la distance jusqu'à son oreille, faisant parcourir son souffle chaud le long du cou du jeune homme. Dans un murmure excitant, elle frôla son lobe et prit la parole :

« Théodore, regarde les livres au sol. Tu vois à quel point j'ai fauté ? Tu n'as pas envie de me punir ? Maintenant et tout de suite ? Tu ne veux pas me punir contre les étagères ? »

Toujours d'acier, il ne broncha pas, seule sa respiration trahissait un trouble. Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse qui lui obtient enfin une réaction.

« Ramasse les livres. Maintenant. »

Elle se tourna lentement contre lui, et pencha lentement le buste, faisant bouger ses fesses délicatement mais sensiblement contre l'entrejambe du robuste Serpentard. Au moment où elle ramassa le livre à ses pieds, elle put enfin sentir des mains chaudes se poser sur ses cuisses. Elles remontèrent sensuellement jusqu'à ses hanches mais s'arrêtèrent.

« Remonte »

Elle s'exécuta et elle sentit un frisson les parcourirent tous les deux. D'un coup, elle fut retournée contre son torse et un baiser affamé débuta. Il escalada vite en intensité et elle fut soulevée pour être calée contre les étagères et un coin de mur. Elle défit fébrilement ceinture, bouton et braguette du pantalon du Serpentard, tandis que Théodore dégageait une de ses mains pour écarter son string. Il plongea profondément un doigt en elle, lui faisant échapper un petit gémissement

« Chut bébé, il va falloir te maitriser »

Elle hocha la tête et ne laissa pas échapper de sons alors qu'un deuxième doigt venait la combler. Elle mordit néanmoins son épaule quand son pouce réveilla son clitoris. Elle agrippa une étagère de sa main droite et la serra à s'en blanchir les phalanges pour ne pas laisser échapper des indices de son pur plaisir.

« Ça t'excite hein qu'on puisse se faire prendre. Ça t'excite comme une petite salope de savoir que je vais te baiser, que je vais enfoncer ma grosse queue dans ta chatte trempée alors qu'on est dans un sanctuaire »

Elle hocha vivement de la tête, les yeux clos, sa bouche ne fermant plus qu'une ligne mince pour empêcher les sons inconvenants de traverser.

« Ouvre les yeux. Je veux que tu regardes devant toi, comme ça, si quelqu'un nous voit, tu le verras nous regarder baiser, tu verras la jalousie dans leurs yeux. »

Alors qu'elle s'exécutait en relevant la tête et en soulevant ses paupières, révélant des yeux brillants d'excitation et de plaisir, elle sentit le gland se presser contre son entrée humide, et la queue dure glisser en elle, faisant éclater le plaisir en elle en même temps que ses chairs se refermaient autour du membre tendu. Le râle lui échappa, et Théodore grogna également

« Tu dois ouvrir les yeux et ne pas faire de bruit Hermione, d'accord ? »

Elle secoua la tête, comme si c'était trop dur pour elle. Il débuta de puissants va et viens, elle écrasa encore plus si possible l'étagère dans sa main, sans remarquer que son crâne heurtait le mur avec conviction avec chacune des enfoncées que Théo donnait. Il commença à la prendre de plus en plus rapidement, la besognant. Elle serrait la mâchoire, ses lèvres étaient scellées et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer tous les sons de plaisir qui s'écrasaient dans sa gorge. Elle se rappela de nouveau qu'elle devait ouvrir les yeux et s'exécuta péniblement alors que le plaisir la submergeait et dansait devant ses yeux, dans son ventre et flamboyait dans sa chatte

« Théo… » souffla-t-elle

Comme électrisé par l'aveu de plaisir, celui-ci répondit en la pilonnant avec encore plus d'entrain, malaxant ses chairs à chaque passage, produisant étincelle après étincelle qui venaient s'ajouter au brasier qui allait enflammer le corps de la Gryffondor. Il le sentit, il la vit se tendre, il ressentit la pression qui s'accentuait sur son membre et qui déclenchait lui-même l'escalade des sensations et des plaisirs

« Jouis » ordonna-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il baissait légèrement les genoux et mettait ses hanches en avant pour s'enfoncer en elle encore plus profondément. L'effet fut immédiat et le resserrement interne autour de son sexe fit penser à Théo au plus délicieux et chaud des étaux. Il plaqua sa grande main sur la bouche d'Hermione qui, tremblotante au-dessus de lui, les joues rouges et les yeux vitreux, n'arrivait plus à étouffer ses gémissements d'extase. La vision suffit à Théo pour reconnaitre le pincement familier qui commença dans ses couilles, alors, tel un naufragé, il serra les hanches d'Hermione et la pénétra de manière erratique avant de se retirer d'un coup sec et d'éjaculer puissamment sur le mur.

Hermione le regarda avoir son orgasme, la tête en arrière, le visage étrangement crispé, la bouche tordue, la jambe droite faible. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir profiter à fond de la carrure imposante du Serpentard, les muscles qui se tendaient sous ces vêtements semblaient plus qu'appétissants. Ils devaient être délicieux sans tissus.

Toujours sonné, il fit revenir sa tête vers elle, la calant contre ses seins, alors que sa deuxième main retrouvait le cul de la jeune femme. Il reprit ses esprits et la fit descendre lentement, la déposant au sol sur ses talons. Il la vit l'observer, et elle se hissa en s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour atteindre sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur et s'écarta finalement de lui. Il la regarda avec un sourire pas peu fier et elle roula des yeux. Elle réajusta son uniforme puis, espiègle, elle saisit à pleine main le sexe de Théo et la rangea avec délicatesse dans le caleçon qui avait été à peine écarté sur ses jambes. Minutieuse, elle referma le pantalon, renfila la ceinture et, se refaisant aguicheuse, elle remonta beaucoup trop doucement la braguette pour finir.

« Je ramasse les livres, tu nettoies le mur ? »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi Nott pour revenir de la Bibliothèque comme si tu sortais de l'usine de Zonko, qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? »

« Rien qu'un Traité intéressant que j'ai dégoté »

Blaise Zabini tapota l'épaule de son voisin avant de désigner d'un coup de menton leur ami qui venait d'arriver dans le dortoir. Malefoy étudia d'abord dubitativement le grand Serpentard puis le fameux sourire malfoyen apparut. Goguenard, il interpella l'homme qui défaisait son sac :

« Hé Nott, ton Traité était sur quoi ? »

« Les échanges commerciaux, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ta chemise témoigne que tu n'as pas travaillé les échanges qu'en théorie mec, je me demande juste avec qui t'as pratiqué… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'étais à la Bibli, je t'assure, et j'ai travaillé dur »

« Oh oui, si dur qu'une femme en a mordu ton épaule, te laissant de jolies traces de son rouge à lèvres ! »

« Je… Merde. Ok. Oui j'ai eu un échange des plus intéressant et intense avec une jeune demoiselle »

« Ha ha, autant pour tes beaux discours sur la nécessité de consacrer son temps aux études et aller soi-disant à la Bibliothèque pour devenir des adultes accomplis ! »

Ce fut au tour de Théo d'afficher un sourire goguenard :

« Oh mais j'étais à la Bibliothèque, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, et j'ai accompli des choses d'adultes, crois-moi »

Et ce fut sous les sifflets et applaudissements de son dortoir que Théodore Nott partit prendre sa douche, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une trace rouge carmin sur son épaule pour témoigner qu'il n'avait pas halluciner. Il était à la fois un légitime occupant de la Bibliothèque et un de ses blasphémateurs désormais.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais jusqu'ici, c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire de Confessions (incluant ceux qui ne sont pas encore postés donc vous pouvez pas juger mais bon). Je pense que c'est notamment le début et la fin du chapitre, j'aime bien la façon qu'à Théo de vénérer la bibliothèque et j'aime bien l'idée qu'il se fasse un peu charrier et surtout crâmer à cause du rouge à lèvres, et puis bon, si je suis parfaitement honnête... A mon avis, mes heures passées en médiathèque ont peut être favorisées mon penchant pour ce chapitre où Hermione se lâche dans un tel lieu. **

**NON ce n'est pas un transfert, pas du tout. **

**Pff vous y comprenez rien, je me casse,**

**A bientôt mes ptits pois **

**Capucine **


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou mes brocolis, **

**Voici la suite de la découverte de la sexualité par notre petite allumeuse (histoire de se calmer un peu avant le chapitre sehr sehr chaud qui vous attend *haussements de sourcils suggestifs* ). D'ailleurs en parlant de chaleur, je crois que c'est le mot qui est le plus souvent revenu dans les petites reviews reçues concernant le chapitre précédent, alors contente de vous avoir réchauffer en ces jours encore un peu frisquet **

**Petite précision, ici je reprends des éléments que vous connaissez du quatrième tome, enfin pour être plus précis la mise en scène du film ! **

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme : **

**Guest :** c'est top que ça t'ait plu, je suis contente que le lemon ait fait son petit effet hihi, merci de reviewer, et par hasard, tu ne veux pas me dire si c'est déjà toi qui m'a laissé deux reviews ? Je suis une petite curieuse, alors hésite pas à signer d'une quelconque façon ;) merci encore, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :)

* * *

La naissance d'une allumeuse, II

Suite à ma première masturbation, l'étape suivante dans l'exploration de ma sexualité fut mon premier baiser. Lors de ma quatrième année, Poudlard a accueilli le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui en l'occurrence ici, finit par faire concourir quatre sorciers. Nous avons reçu les délégations de l'école de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Viktor Krum, célèbre joueur de Quidditch malgré son jeune âge, était aussi un sorcier accompli, comme le prouve sa sélection par la Coupe de Feu.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il finisse avec une fille magnifique et populaire, comme Fleurk, par exemple. Personne n'a pensé qu'il s'intéresserait à moi, encore moins qu'il me ferait sa cavalière pour le Bal de Noël.

Merde, repenser à cette époque me fait réaliser à quel point j'étais une personne différente. J'avais commencé à intercepter ses regards, mais je doutais qu'ils signifiaient ce que je croyais, que j'espèrais. J'étais peu sûre de moi. Et surtout, je me souviens du mélange d'inconfort et d'angoisse qui me serrait le ventre lorsque je me retrouvais en sa présence.

J'avais combattu ses sentiments, accepté d'être sa cavalière et j'avais décidé de sortir le grand jeu, avec l'aide de Ginny qui m'avait aidé à me préparer. J'avais tellement dansé ce soir-là et puis après… Ron avait été insultant, comme il l'était souvent à cette époque.

Complètement énervée, et bouleversée parce qu'à l'époque j'avais des sentiments pour ce bougre de rouquin, j'avais fini par m'effondrer sur les marches du Hall, envoyant valser mes escarpins. Je pensais que Viktor était rentré au navire, je l'avais vu s'y diriger avec des camarades.

Mais il était revenu. J'avais senti une main chaude effleurer ma nuque et j'avais relevé le visage de mes genoux. J'avais croisé son regard sombre et il s'était accroupi devant moi. Tendrement, il avait du pouce effacer mes larmes et, sans se douter que mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine au point de m'en faire mal, il avait demandé d'une voix grave et basse s'il pouvait m'embrasser.

J'avais été subjugué par sa prévenance et sans hésitation, j'avais hoché la tête. Il s'était délicatement approché de mes lèvres vierges et m'avait offert mon premier baiser. Sa douceur et son respect m'avait fait m'envoler tellement haut. Une fois détaché, il m'avait souri, de la tendresse dans le regard. Puis il m'avait pris la main, me proposant d'aller me balader dans le parc.

Alors que nous marchions, nous sommes tombés sur plusieurs couples, hum comment dire, occupés. Lui se râclait la gorge et moi j'étais rouge comme un coquelicot. Pourtant la magie du moment était là. On s'est arrêtés près du lac, il m'a enlacé, et m'a récité de la poésie. Je pense que de ma jeune vie, c'est bien le seul homme que je connaisse capable de faire ça.

Je ne suis pas spécialement une romantique, mais je dois dire que Viktor a su m'offrir une expérience incroyable, marquant le souvenir de la nuit de mon premier baiser à jamais dans ma mémoire. Nous étions rentrés en silence, mais il n'était pas gêné ou lourd, il était complice et apaisé.

Devant les portes du château, il m'avait fait un baisemain, mais j'avais osé le retenir. La nuit de mon premier baiser pouvait aussi être celle du deuxième. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras et embrassé. Il sentait bon, et ses lèvres me faisaient découvrir de nouvelles sensations absolument grisantes. Je sentais ma féminité se réveiller et quand il voulut s'écarter, j'avais passé ma main derrière sa nuque et le ramenais vers ma bouche.

Cette fois, quand nous nous séparâmes, nos respirations étaient hachées, et je découvrais que si un baiser pouvait être tendre, doux, en somme merveilleux, il pouvait tout aussi bien l'être en étant plus charnel, plus passionné.

Il m'avait caressé la joue puis m'avait souhaité une bonne nuit. En rentrant à mon dortoir, j'avais l'impression que mon esprit planait au-dessus de mon corps si léger, pourtant j'avais affreusement conscience de lui.

'J'en connais une qui va se masturber ce soir', j'avais chantonné dans mon esprit, puis j'étais tombé sur Ginny et Neville devant le tableau. Alors que ce dernier s'était retiré en s'inclinant élégamment devant sa partenaire de soirée, Ginny et moi avions traîné dans la salle commune.

Elle n'avait pas mis une minute à deviner que j'avais quelque chose de croustillant à raconter. Nous nous étions confiés l'une à l'autre et finalement rattrapées par la fatigue, nous étions gentiment allés nous coucher.

* * *

**Et voilà, comme vous vous en rendez compte, ces souvenirs sont courts, c'est pas impossible qu'il y en ait des longs mais pour l'instant, ça reste des petits formats. J'espère que ça ne vous déplait pas pour autant **

**Je vous fais des bisous (mais de loin parce que je suis pas une grande fan des brocolis, même si vous, vous êtes délicieux j'en suis sûre) ! Je vous retrouve normalement demain sur L'affaire Théodore Nott, et vu que j'évoque mes autres fics, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai sorti un OS pour la St Valentin avec pour pairing Hermione x Harry : Chamailleries autour d'un tapis **

**Ciao **

**Capucine-Rosa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut mes petits beurres Lu,**

**Envie d'une douceur ? Bon passez votre chemin alors, parce que là je vous offre plutôt de la harissa ou du wasabi ! **

**Dans cette nouvelle confession, lemon hétéro particulier : ATTENTION des insultes, un peu de violence (rien qui ne dépasse des petites claques) mais je pense que ce qui peut être le plus gênant c'est que cela peut paraître dégradant **

**J'ai bien conscience que ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde MAIS il faut de tout pour faire un monde et ici il y a un total consentement entre les deux protagonistes, qui apprécient tous les deux ce qui se passent entre eux, c'est un jeu mêlant plaisir et domination.**

**! Si vous n'aimez pas les choses un peu hard j'indiquerai dans le texte où se situe le lemon pour que vous puissiez sauter le passage tout en profitant de l'introduction !  
**

**Oh et vous comprendrez plus tard mais désolée de mêler un chaton à ça XD**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme **

**Guest : Oui le premier baiser, mais quelle sera la prochaine première fois mouhahaha ! Contente de te retrouver à chaque chapitre, merci beaucoup :)**

* * *

Confession 3 : le mamba noir

Un autre dîner de Slugh. Hermione soupira, détaillant le reflet renvoyé par le miroir impitoyable. Elle finit son martini d'un mouvement élégant de tête. Elle saisit un tube doré et repassa sur ses lèvres déjà carmin le tube de rouge. Rouge parfaitement (et magiquement) accordé à sa robe. Des bretelles en dentelle d'un doré champagne courait sur le haut de ses épaules jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins discrètement voilée. Puis, le tissu soyeux rouge mat modelait ses seins en une courbe définie avant de calquer la taille fine et de dessiner les hanches rondes, pour descendre souplement jusqu'au trois quarts de ses jambes.

Un sourire confiant souleva les lèvres pleines de la jeune femme. Elle resserra sa queue de cheval, donna un petit coup de baguette sur les pointes pour qu'une boucle épaisse et définie termine sophistiquement sa coiffure, démocratisant le tout en relâchant quelques boucles pour encadrer son visage. Elle ajouta sur ses épaules un blaser noir satiné qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses.

Satisfaite de constater sur sa montre qu'elle avait dix minutes avant l'heure du repas annoncée, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré et tranquille vers la porte de son dortoir. Elle arriverait à peine cinq minutes après l'arrivée attendue, retard suffisant pour faire une entrée remarquée et insuffisant pour frôler l'impolitesse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme prévue, elle arriva alors que les convives prenaient place autour de la table, attirant les regards sur elle. Elle eut le plaisir de voir que la place réservée par défaut allait lui faire passer la soirée avec Blaise Zabini à sa droite, et Pansy Parkinson à sa gauche. Drôle de coïncidence, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était temps de se couler dans le nid de serpents…

Elle se régala de voir Pansy glisser son regard sur sa silhouette, puis passer impatiemment sa main dans sa frange. Zabini lui offrit son habituel regard poli mais 'même-si-t'es-bonne-je-vaux-mieux-que-toi-donc-pas-touche'. Elle répondit d'un léger sourire indifférent avant de faire glisser sa veste le long de ses bras. Elle la posa proprement sur le dossier de la chaise et fut agréablement surprise de voir le joli Serpentard se lever galamment de sa chaise afin de lui approcher la sienne. Elle le remercia d'un geste de tête et d'un regard profond ne laissant rien transparaitre d'autre que son intensité. Intérêt capté. Enfin.

Le 'dossier' Zabini habitait l'esprit de la Gryffondor depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle avait senti une alchimie, elle avait senti que ça serait bon avec lui. Et il l'avait senti aussi. Mais Blaise Zabini se complaisait dans certains principes, et il ne convolait pas avec n'importe qui, ce qui excluait en général les Gryffondors nées moldues. Précisément la catégorie d'Hermione. Naturellement, elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle devait pousser le Serpentard classieux à transgresser sa propre règle.

Il s'était toujours contenté de flirter avec elle, mais n'avait jamais indiqué vouloir plus, se refusant toujours à elle. Preuve d'un certain masochisme selon elle. Eh bien, elle voulait plus.

Ce soir, elle voulait commencer la guerre, et remporter sa première bataille. La dite guerre fut amorcée par son voisin de droite qui effleura de ses lèvres son lobe soudain sensibilisé. Alors que les entrées apparaissaient sur la table, il lui murmura à quel point le choix de la couleur de sa tenue était prévisible et irritant. Puis plus réticent, il ajouta qu'il n'avait jamais autant trouvé le prévisible et l'irritant bandant. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire tout en secouant délicatement la tête.

Tandis qu'un silence entrecoupé d'interventions calmes occupait d'un poli fonds sonore la pièce voutée, l'attention d'Hermione se détacha pour se concentrer sur sa voisine de gauche. La conversation, d'aspect banale et à peine aimable qu'elles échangèrent, se transforma petit à petit en débat, encouragé par le professeur de potions. Mais pour les deux femmes, chaque phrase révélait tellement plus que ce que les autres entendaient. Hermione fut surprise de ressentir autant d'émotions. Retrouver Pansy, sentir de nouveau son parfum, se perdre dans les yeux aussi profonds que la nuit, voir sa poitrine se soulever par son souffle… Et elle pouvait lire dans tout ce corps la réciprocité des émotions ressenties.

Petit à petit, le débat des jeunes femmes s'étendit à la table, hormis à Ginny et Harry qui étaient trop occupés à se sourire amoureusement pour remarquer simplement le monde autour d'eux. Smith accapara la jeune Parkinson en affirmant les avantages de l'ortie sur le sureau lors de concoctions de soin, ce qui fit bondir la femme d'indignation.

Alors qu'elle hochait vigoureusement la tête au discours de la Serpentarde bataillant que malgré les difficultés à doser avec exactitude le sureau, son efficacité restait inégalable, et l'ortie pouvait interagir négativement avec d'autres ingrédients, Hermione respira plus profondément quand elle sentit des doigts chatouiller l'intérieur de sa cheville droite.

Blaise Zabini, avec pour excuse de récupérer sa serviette malencontreusement tombée au sol, en profitait pour tracer de la pulpe des doigts l'intérieur de la jambe de la Gryffondor. Les doigts s'arrêtèrent à la barrière de tissu de sa robe et disparurent du corps chaud.

Jusqu'à ce que les assiettes du plat disparaissent après avoir été vidées, le repas de Blaise et Hermione avait été divertissant. L'un comme l'autre essayant de déstabiliser et éveiller le voisin, à suite d'effleurements, de caresses, de pressements, de soupirs, de chuchotements indécents… Blaise avait pour l'instant gagné le jeu en étant le plus osé. 'Pour l'instant' pensa Hermione en pinçant presque ses lèvres pour empêcher un sourire vengeur d'éclairer son visage.

Elle fut ravie de voir le thé ou café gourmand selon les préférences apparaitre devant chacun, et détailla avec envie les mignardises. Une éclair (*1), comme cela tombait bien.

Elle s'évertua à déguster la pâtisserie comme si c'était la meilleure chose au monde, faisant rentrer avec application l'extrémité dans sa bouche, s'assurant de bien poser ses lèvres autour avant de sectionner la pâte. Puis se lécher consciencieusement les lèvres, passant sa langue langoureusement sur celles-ci, n'oubliant pas les petits bruits de gorge pour bien démontrer à quel point elle se régalait. Elle s'était faite oublier de la conversation pour ne pas attirer l'attention pendant son petit jeu, mais elle se doutait qu'un certain tombeur à sa droite serait attentif à sa dégustation. Hermione, confiante, releva les yeux et nota qu'elle n'avait pas capté uniquement le regard de Blaise. Celui troublé de Pansy suivait sa langue, mais il y avait aussi Malefoy. Quand elle croisa son regard étonné et quelque peu intéressé, il en gomma toute trace de son expression et releva un sourcil, feignant le dégoût.

Malefoy était un cas à part chez les Serpentard. Oui, il était sexy, mais tellement agaçant. Elle se doutait que se laisser aller avec ce Serpentard serait jouer avec le feu. Il s'était calmé sur les insultes et le harcèlement des Gryffondors, mais elle savait que c'était dangereux de se frotter à lui. Elle décida de l'ignorer et de se recentrer sur sa cible du soir. Zabini.

Le regard lubrique de celui-ci confirma à Hermione que son petit numéro n'avait pas été inutile. Alors elle se dit qu'il était temps d'assurer son coup du soir. Tout en grignotant sa tartelette au citron, elle passa la main droite sous la nappe blanche, la souleva du poignet et posa délicatement sa main sur le haut de la cuisse du Serpentard.

Celui-ci arrêta de bouger, lui jetant un regard de côté. Elle le caressa lentement, et le sourire en coin qu'il lâcha lui permit de l'interpréter comme une invitation à continuer. Elle bougea sa main sur son entrejambe et doucement, comme si elle caressait un chaton, elle frotta ses doigts sur le sexe du Vert et Argent. Quand elle obtint le résultat escompté, à savoir un organe dur contre sa paume, elle se concentra et réussit à descendre la braguette de sa victime consentante. Néanmoins, quand celui-ci s'approcha de la cuisse d'Hermione, elle tapa légèrement sur ses doigts. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire prendre en flagrant délit par les autres invités, et surtout, elle avait prévu de frustrer Blaise pour qu'il craque enfin, elle ne voulait lui donner aucun pouvoir sur elle.

Son regard balaya la table alors qu'elle saisissait le sexe tendu et qu'un léger grognement échappait au métis. Seul Malefoy l'observait, suspicieux et quelque peu incrédule. Elle le défia presque du regard. Après tout, elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas soudainement se lever en s'écriant 'Hermione Granger est en train de branler Blaise Zabini sous la table'.

Elle se concentra sur l'activité de son poignet, feintant l'intérêt de la discussion qui animait la tablée. Elle passa lentement sa main sur toute la longueur du Serpentard, s'attarda sur son gland et étira doucement les chairs sensibles. Le poing serré de Blaise autour de sa serviette témoigna du plaisir qu'elle lui offrait. Elle accéléra enfin le mouvement, enserrant fermement les chairs, torturant le métis qui avait de plus en plus de mal à camoufler son trouble. Il simula une quinte de toux pour justifier de sa respiration accélérée et les râles qu'il essayait d'étouffer. Quand enfin, elle sentit ses hanches se soulever et qu'il tapa presque du poing la table, elle le relâcha, l'empêchant d'atteindre la délivrance. S'excusant, le métis imita de nouveau une méchante quinte de toux. Il lui jeta par la suite un regard mêlé de supplique de frustration et de colère, elle l'avait mis dans une situation absolument inconfortable.

Insensible, Hermione rejoignit la conversation, pas peu fière d'elle. Si Blaise ne cédait pas après ça, elle voyait mal ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Quand elle sentit que la soirée était sur le point de se terminer, elle glissa simplement à l'oreille de sa cible 'serre n°2' et il hocha la tête avidement. Elle retint un sourire de victoire, et, en s'excusant auprès des convives et de Slughorn invoquant un mal de tête, le remerciant pour l'invitation, elle se retira, satisfaite.

Dès qu'elle quitta la salle, elle se dirigea d'un pas allègre vers la serre. 'Hermione Granger obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait' se chantonna-t-elle

Pour Blaise, bien que la soirée ne s'éternisât pas plus de quinze minutes après le départ de la séductrice, cela lui parut une éternité, mais il prit son mal en patience. Dès que les invités quittèrent les lieux, il marcha avec les autres Serpentards. Il fut surpris du silence étrange de Pansy et Drago mais il avait autre chose en tête.

« Oh merde, j'ai oublié ma veste, ne m'attendez pas je retourne chez le vieux. Fais chier je suis sûr qu'il va en profiter pour me parler de ma mère, encore. A plus » mentit-il en serrant dans son poing le vêtement qu'il avait discrètement réduit.

Il eut l'impression sous les regards de ses deux amis qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, mais il s'en fichait allégrement. Il avait une Gryffondor à baiser. Au diable qu'elle soit de la maison adverse et une née moldue, la petite Granger le valait bien et elle ne savait pas encore comment il comptait lui faire payer.

Elle voulait l'avoir, elle avait gagné. Elle allait pouvoir profiter de tout ce qu'il allait lui offrir et elle avait intérêt à se montrer reconnaissante. De premier abord, il aurait parié qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à satisfaire un homme (*2) comme lui, qui avait des goûts si particuliers, mais elle l'avait certainement surpris. Peut-être aurait-elle d'autre surprise, en tout cas, lui il en avait une bien tendue pour elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**! si vous ne voulez pas lire, sautez ce passage, j'indiquerai de la même façon là où vous pourrez récupérer le chapitre !**

Blaise entra dans la serre et elle était là, l'attendant sagement sur un tabouret. Elle ne se redressa pas à son arrivé, ce qui irrita son esprit de dominant. Il fut sur elle en quelques rapides enjambées, la saisissant à la gorge, la tenant entre ses doigts, forçant son visage vers lui.

« Tu as déjà été avec un dominant Granger ? Et je ne parle pas d'un homme qui donne de petites fessées et qui te prends un peu rudement. Je te parle d'un amant qui te fait pleurer, supplier, et dont ton corps se souvient pour quelques jours »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, une fois, les yeux dans les siens, confiante.

« Tu as aimé ça ? »

Elle avoua de la même manière. Il approcha son visage plus proche du sien :

« S'il y a une chose que tu refuses de faire petite pute, tu le dis maintenant, après… » Il inspira profondément, souriant froidement « Après je serai trop occuper à te baiser toi et ton petit corps pour t'écouter sorcière »

« Tu ne touche pas à mon anus » affirma-t-elle

Il tiqua de déplaisir, s'étant déjà imaginé le nirvana salvateur de plonger sa queue dans le trou interdit, il aurait adoré la mater ainsi mais…

« Accordé. Dis-moi, c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas ou parce que tu n'as jamais essayé ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il affermit sa prise

« Réponds petite salope, sinon je t'encule » grogna-t-il

« Je croyais que tu étais là pour me baiser, pas pour apprendre à me connaître »

Il la lâcha et la regarda de haut en bas

« Je vais t'apprendre l'obéissance. A genoux »

Cette fois, elle s'exécuta immédiatement. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux, lui souriant

« Quand il s'agit de te préparer à sucer, là tu veux bien obéir hein. Je te récompenserai mais je dois d'abord te punir. »

Il ouvrit son pantalon, l'abaissant avec son sous-vêtement, toujours un peu étriqué depuis la branlette qu'elle lui avait offerte au dîner. Il se toucha lentement, observant la jeune femme le dévorer des yeux alors qu'il s'astiquait. Il voyait à la lueur qui y brillait qu'elle était déjà excitée, il observa le gonflement de ses lèvres et il aurait pu ricaner devant tant d'envie. La bonne petite cochonne. Quand il fut de nouveau bien raide et qu'il avait plus que toute son attention, il attrapa fermement la base de sa queue de cheval, l'entourant autour de sa paume, présentant à ses lèvres son sexe raide et pulsant

« Suce-moi, et je veux que tu me regardes sans jamais fermer les yeux, compris petite pute ? »

« Oui maître » ronronna-t-elle

« Salope »

Son insulte fut avalée en même temps qu'une moiteur enserrait son sexe. Comme ordonnée, elle le fixait intensément, l'accueillant généreusement dans sa bouche ouverte. Elle le fit coulisser laissant couler abondamment sa salive pour lubrifier sa verge.

« Hmm oui c'est ça ma salope »

Il fit pression sur son crâne, la poussant à le prendre plus profondément, plus rapidement, se délectant de son réflexe de déglutition qui l'enserra un peu

« Oorgh oui putain, je vais t'étouffer avec petite pute, hmm prends bien tout, allez suce-moi »

Comme pour montrer qu'il ne faisait pas des menaces en l'air, il s'évertua à lui baiser la bouche, lui faisant ravaler ses gémissements, s'enfonçant presque violemment en elle, poussant avec ses hanches, la regardant le supplier du regard alors que des larmes s'échappaient et coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'il sentant son gland taper au fond de sa gorge.

Il se retira, lui permettant de respirer, ce qu'elle fit, aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Il adorait la voir à genoux, sa queue dégoulinante de sa salive tendue devant elle. Il passa ses doigts sur ses joues, essuyant les larmes noires, ne faisant qu'étaler son maquillage. Il soupira de bien être, qu'il aimait avoir une femme échevelée aux joues striées de noir respirant difficilement à cause de sa grosse queue.

« Bonne petite cochonne » la félicita-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête « Mais je ne t'ai pas autorisé à lâcher mon regard »

Pour asséner sa sentence, il lui donna une petite claque sur la joue. Elle releva immédiatement les yeux.

« Bien ma salope »

Il raffermit sa prise pour qu'elle ne puisse bouger et présenta sa queue à son visage, elle ouvrit de suite

« Hmm tu la veux encore »

Il n'hésita pas et fit passer sa queue sur tout son visage, et avant qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la frappa avec, adorant son expression surprise

« Oh voilà quelque chose qu'on ne t'a jamais fait hein »

Il recommença de nouveau et il la sentit se tendre

« Shshshu, détends toi, tu sais pourquoi je fais ça ? Parce que je prends mon plaisir à sentir le pouvoir que j'ai sur une femme, même si le vrai plaisir et qu'elle me laisse ce pouvoir, c'est l'abandon qui est ma drogue. Tu sais que le vrai pouvoir, c'est le dominé qui l'a ? Tu es une bonne petite perverse Hermione, je le vois, et je compte en profiter de tout mon saoul, je compte prendre tout ce que tu m'offres. Alors dis-moi, toujours prête à t'abandonner à moi ? »

Elle sourit légèrement et de nouveau provocatrice, la lumière coquine rallumée dans son regard elle souffla :

« Oui mon maître »

« Hmm ma jolie petite salope »

Il caressa une joue tendre et sans hésiter, frappa l'autre de sa verge.

« Si tu savais comme c'est excitant de voir ton magnifique visage avec ma queue dessus. Maintenant, debout. Bien. Retire cette robe. Tes sous-vêtements aussi mais garde tes chaussures. Hmm, tes seins sont adorables. Je vais te les serrer et presser jusqu'à laisser mon empreinte sur eux. »

Il lui tourna autour, se demandant comment il allait la prendre. Il ramassa sa culotte en dentelle posée sur la robe rouge désormais inutile.

« Ouvre la bouche »

Tout en lui caressant la lèvre inférieure, il fit rentrer doucement le sous-vêtement. Il lui désigna une table

« Pose tes coudes et avant-bras bien à plat sur la table, écarte les jambes et creuse ton dos, je te veux bien cambrer pour moi »

Elle s'exécuta et il se pressa derrière elle, passant ses mains sur ses fesses, jouant à les écarter, les compresser et il se serra contre. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa chatte.

« Bien mouillée hum. Tu aimes vraiment ça alors… Pas que j'en doutais, quand elles n'apprécient pas, elles ne sont jamais vraiment dévouées à la tâche, et je peux dire que toi, ma petite pute, tu étais très dévouée, plus que volontaire à me faire plaisir hein. Tu reviens me voir quand tu veux dès que tu as envie de te faire baiser comme tu le mérites. »

Il la fessa rudement, obtenant un grognement étouffé par la dentelle encombrant la bouche de la Gryffondor. Il vit une silhouette qui les observait de l'extérieur de la serre. Il le lui chuchota à l'oreille et sentit son frisson.. de plaisir ?

« Oh mais tu es vraiment une tordue comme je les aime, alors en plus de ça, tu aimes aussi le voyeurisme ? Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de faire avec toi … Mais je vais d'abord te prendre comme ça, si on en fait trop ce soir, je prends le risque que tu ne reviennes pas gouter à ton maître, je dois donc m'assurer que ta petite chatte mouillée se souvienne de moi dans les jours à venir. Offre un beau spectacle » lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'il la plantait.

Il agrippa fermement ses seins, les pressant jusqu'à une légère douleur. Tout en s'enfonçant sans répit dans le trou serré qu'Hermione lui offrait, il lui murmurait des insanités, tirant sur ses cheveux, alternant entre fessées, claques sur les seins et poussées sur ses reins pour la faire se cambrer plus encore :

« Tu aimes te faire baiser comme ça hein, tu es une parfaite petite chienne qui adore se faire défoncer, si seulement tu m'offrais ton cul, ho putain ce que j'aime t'entendre gémir, ta chatte est délicieuse, je pourrais te la fourrer pendant des heures ma belle salope »

Il la pilonna sans ménagement et Hermione se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle aimait ça, il n'y avait rien de tendre, ce n'était que vulgarité, claquement de peau, respirations ardues et douleurs mais pourtant, même si son plaisir n'était pas directement stimulé elle le trouvait à chaque poussée, à chaque enfoncée, à chaque fessée, à chaque mot murmuré. Oui des larmes coulaient de nouveau, oui elle avaient mal là où sa peau se colorait mais elle pleurait aussi pour son plaisir qui la dévorait entière et qui la laissait éreintée, elle sentait aussi la douce douleur de certains gestes la faire gémir bruyamment, perturbant son cerveau, le trompant, mélangeant son plaisir, son désir et la morsure de ses chairs malmenés.

Elle sanglota son besoin de venir et c'est en accompagnant ses enfoncées vigoureuses de mots salaces qu'il fit jouir Hermione sans avoir jamais touché son clitoris (*3). Elle s'écroula en avant, se supportant à peine sur ses jambes.

« A genoux ma belle »

Il put enfin voir son visage, sa jouissance encore inscrite sur ses traits, le regard brillant et béat

« Tu es digne d'une peinture… Je compte bien te peindre à ma manière »

Elle voulut rigoler, amusée, comprenant où il en venait mais elle planait encore trop et ne réussit qu'à sourire, produisant un très léger son

« As-tu été toujours si délicieuse ? Allez, tu sais ce que je veux, ouvre la bouche et regarde-moi »

Elle était décidément bien obéissante et elle le reprit en bouche, il fut un peu moins abrupt et sortit rapidement

« Tu tires la langue et tu me demandes de venir sur ta jolie face de pute, compris Hermione ? »

« Je veux tout le jus de mon maître étaler sur mon visage, je veux qu'il m'en mette un peu dans ma bouche, sur ma langue, mais surtout sur mes joues, je veux le voir venir sur sa petite chienne favorite »

« Hmm maa-a jooo-lie puuuuuute" dit-il en sortant les mots difficilement trop occupés à se masturber jusqu'à éjaculation, affecté par les mots et le ton aguicheur.

Il vient dans un sifflement, réalisant qu'il venait sur le visage tendu et consentant d'Hermione Granger, la petite princesse bien sous tout rapport des Gryffondors. Il éjacula longtemps et puissamment, encore plus excité par elle et ce qu'elle représentait.

Essoufflé et vidé, il tomba à genoux devant elle, leurs regards ne se lâchant toujours pas.

« Hermione » soupira-t-il

Elle souriait malicieusement devant lui, le visage couvert de sa semence. Il n'aurait pas été aussi épuisé et à sec qu'il aurait sans doute rebandé de suite à la vision qu'elle lui offrait, se pourléchant les lèvres, aspirant le blanc qu'il entrevoyait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**! Vous pouvez reprendre la lecture ici, le lemon est fini !**

Quand ils se furent tous les deux calmés, elle chuchota qu'elle devait se récurviter avant de rentrer à son dortoir, il hocha la tête mais retint son poignet.

« Tu devrais éviter les récurvite pour… ce genre de situation, ce n'est vraiment pas l'idéal, très mauvais pour la peau du visage qui est plus fine que le corps, laisse-moi faire »

Elle sourit doucement devant son manque de mot

« Ce genre de situation ? Ça s'appelle une faciale Blaise, tu ne m'as pas donné l'impression d'être timide pourtant concernant le sexe, tu m'as prouvé au contraire être très explicite »

Il haussa les épaules tout en invoquant une bassine d'eau avec un peu de savon et un tissu. Alors qu'il lui nettoyait le visage presque tendrement, il sourit à son tour, amusé :

« Tu as réussi ce que tu fais toujours le mieux, Hermione Granger, impressionné les autres par tes capacités, ton assurance et comme toujours, tu es toujours la meilleure dans n'importe quel domaine »

« Toi tu ne te souviens clairement pas de nos leçons de vol en première année »

Ils rigolèrent franchement aux souvenirs de la petite fille très maladroite sur un balai

« Tu es devenue excellente dans l'art de monter des balais pourtant »

Il finit de la nettoyer et ils se rhabillèrent, Hermione plutôt surprise du confort et de la complicité qui se créait entre eux. Comme un écho à ses pensées, il se pencha vers elle, réajustant la bretelle de sa robe :

« Ce sera encore meilleur quand on partagera une vraie confiance et complicité, crois-moi »

« Je sais » chuchota-t-elle « mais qui te dis qu'il y aura d'autres fois ? »

Il trouva ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois, découvrant les lèvres de l'autre, se perdant dans la sensation

« Appelle ça une intuition Hermione »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui fit un sourire éclatant et prit congé en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main.

Épuisée, vermoulue, souriante et comblée, Hermione rentra d'un pas léger vers son dortoir. Elle avait définitivement gagner la guerre et avait reçu tous les honneurs.

* * *

**(*1) : un éclair pour la lumière dans le ciel pendant un orage, une éclair pour la pâtisserie **

**(*2) :on est dans les pensées de Blaise, mais s'il y a bien un truc que je déteste, c'est cette expression "devoir satisfaire un homme" excusez moi je vais vomir, je déteste quand certains pensent que leurs partenaires sexuelles ne sont là que pour leur propre plaisir. De toute façon on les déteste toutes, parce que ce sont inévitablement de mauvais amants vu qu'ils sont égoïstes. Bref, comme vous l'avez compris, Blaise serait devant moi, il aurait mal aux fesses à force que je les lui botte s'il sortait quelque chose dans ce gout là.  
**

**(*3) : Bouuuuh Blaise, vilain pas beau, même pas il s'intéresse au plus important. Heureusement qu'Hermione arrive à jouir vaginalement mais même si c'est le cas BOUHOU Blaise, qu'est ce que je disais, des amants égoïstes MAIS je lui offrirai peut être une chance de se rattraper dans un autre chapitre**

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'imagine que vous allez avoir des retours sur ce chapitre, positifs ou négatifs. Je me doute que le langage notamment les insultes (pute, salope chienne etc...) n'ont sans doute pas été à votre goût ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou pas ce genre de scène quand même, c'est surement la plus trash que j'écrirai ici, mais j'ai l'idée de réutiliser Blaise dans une certaine situation, et bien que ce sera plus doux, Blaise restera Blaise ! **

**Je vous fais des bisous, et espère ne pas vous avoir déplu avec ce chapitre,**

**Hei hei (au revoir en finlandais, oui, on en apprend tous les jours) **

**Capucine - Rosa **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello mes artichauts, **

**Nous continuons nos aventures avec un souvenir d'Hermione sur son premier frottis frottas. Alors du coup, c'est un peu plus hot hot que les deux autres naissances, ce qui tombe très bien parce que la prochaine confession sera beaucoup beaucoup moins chargée niveau sexe mais je vous expliquerai tout ça en temps et en heure quand je le posterai**

**Du coup, profitez bien**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Guest : contente que ça ne t'ai pas choquée malgré la vulgarité, merci pour le soutien :)**

* * *

La naissance d'une allumeuse, III

Souvent quand on découvre un nouveau plaisir, on ne peut s'en passer. Parfois on l'use jusqu'à s'en lasser. Ni Viktor ni moi ne nous sommes lassés de nos lèvres respectives et pourtant on n'arrêtait pas.

Bien sûr, on ne le faisait pas en public, surtout avec cette horrible Rita Skeeter qui semblait réussir à fourrer son nez partout. Mais chaque occasion, chaque lieu sombre, chaque recoin, chaque couloir abandonné abritaient nos baisers passionnés.

Cet homme me rendait affamé. D'autant plus qu'il semblait toujours calmer mes ardeurs, m'empêchant de trop me coller à lui, de me frotter contre ses jambes, d'embrasser son cou. C'était quelque peu contrariant, c'est comme si je découvrais le chocolat, que j'étais dans une chocolaterie mais qu'on m'interdisait de manger autre chose qu'une truffe. Ne vous trompez pas, j'adore les truffes, vraiment. Mais j'adore tout autant les rochers ou encore les oursons, et je ne l'aurai pas su si on ne m'avait pas laissé y gouter.

C'est ce que j'avais fini par lui expliquer, me faisant séductrice, mes bras l'entourant, entrecoupant ma demande de baisers. Je voulais juste un peu plus, qu'on se touche plus intimement, découvrir plus sur les frissons qu'il déclenchait dans mon corps, provoquer de nouvelles sensations, attiser et apaiser à la fois l'envie et la curiosité.

Il avait penché la tête vers moi, réfléchissant.

« Tu es si jeune »

« Je vais avoir 15 ans Viktor »

« Oui c'est ce que je dis »

J'avais fait une mine boudeuse

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es pressée, ce n'est pas une course »

« Je… Je ne suis pas pressée, je ne veux pas faire plus pour dire oh je l'ai fait, mais parce que j'en ai envie. Et je ne suis pas en train de te demander de prendre ma virginité, juste nous laisser nous toucher, découvrir le corps de l'autre, sentir nos peaux… »

Il avait fuit mon regard que je savais aguicheur, enfin je l'espérais du moins.

« Tu es une vraie petite diablesse. Viens sur le bateau ce soir »

Il m'avait fait un dernier petit baiser avant de s'extraire de la salle où je l'avais attiré.

Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un immense sourire, tout en pensant que j'étais quand même une vilaine fille. Tant pis, c'est enivrant comme sensation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'étais excitée d'être en dehors de mon dortoir alors que c'était interdit, encore plus parce que c'était pour retrouver un garçon très sexy qui allait me faire découvrir… Je repoussais le stress qui me grignotait également l'estomac.

Je connaissais théoriquement ce qu'était des préliminaires, mais… et si je n'aimais pas ça ? Et si j'étais nulle ou que je lui faisais mal ? Et si je m'embarrassais ou qu'il… Je soufflais et pris de grandes respirations profondes, calmant le léger tournis qui m'avait saisie.

J'avais une certitude, Viktor était un gentil garçon, patient, attentionné et calme. Je ne risquais rien avec lui. Sa tendresse allait me permettre de découvrir de nouvelles expériences. Je me faufilai sur le pont, où il m'attendait et on descendit en cale en se tenant par la main.

Mon cœur battait très fort, j'espérais que mes mains n'étaient pas moites, sinon il devait le sentir et ça, ce n'était pas sexy, n'est-ce-pas ? Je me concentrais de nouveau sur ma respiration alors qu'il nous fit nous arrêter devant une porte. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que nous étions seuls et il me fit entrer.

« Je n'avais jamais vu l'utilité d'avoir une cabine pour moi tout seul mais maintenant… »

Il passa un œil appréciateur sur ma silhouette alors que j'enlevais ma cape. Je rougis immédiatement sous son regard, surtout que je portais simplement la jupe noire et la chemise de mon uniforme, bien que j'avais enlevé ma cravate et mon pull.

« Viktor je… »

Il me tendit de nouveau la main et je lui offris la mienne, impressionnée par l'atmosphère que son attitude créait. Il m'attira contre lui, laissant enfin nos corps découvrirent les courbes de l'autre, ses mains voyageant dans mon dos me faisant perdre la parole. Mais je n'avais pas envie de parler de toute façon.

Il se pencha vers moi mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, souriant, confiant. En effet, il n'eut pas à attendre, je comblais la distance entre nous en un battement de cil, embrassant ses lèvres, emprisonnant son cou, me jetant dans le baiser qui rapidement devint plus sensuel, puis érotique. J'eus la surprise de m'entendre couiner alors que sa langue me caressait en même temps que sa main s'aventurait sur mes fesses.

Il rigola contre ma bouche

« Peut-être pas si hardie qu'elle aimerait l'être »

« Toi, tu cherches la guerre »

« Je suis impatient de voir comment tu vas me le faire payer »

Je le poussais contre le mur de la cabine et me pressais contre lui, me frottant contre son buste, laissant nos hanches s'effleurer. Je m'agrippais de plus en plus fort contre lui, sentant le besoin et l'envie surement monter en moi. Je finis par découvrir la dureté de son désir en me pressant dessus.

Je me reculais, curieuse pour observer cette protubérance tendue vers moi. J'avalais difficilement, cela me faisait terriblement envie, comme me le confirmait les tremblements de mon intimité.

« Hermione tu ne te dois pas sentir obligée de … »

Il eut le souffle coupé quand je posais mon index sur son jean déformé. J'appuyais un peu dessus, comme pour en tester la solidité. J'ajoutais mon majeur, et fit de petits cercles tout en longeant l'organe qui se devinait de plus en plus nettement sous la fabrique.

« Hermione »

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, troublée par la découverte de son sexe qui me mettait en émoi. Il attrapa mon menton et m'embrassa tendrement, descendant lentement sa bouche sur ma mâchoire. Automatiquement, je relâchais ma tête en arrière, ce qui l'encouragea à descendre. J'eus l'impression d'entrapercevoir ses doigts trembler alors qu'il s'approchait des boutons de mon chemisier. Des dents jouèrent avec ma peau, et je gémis contre lui, surprise des sons qui sortaient de mon corps.

Je savais ce qu'étaient soupirs et gémissements de plaisir, je m'étais assez masturbé pour connaitre les sons de mon corps mais il y avait des différences. Quelque chose de plus profond, animal peut-être et je les trouvais plus érotiques, étant moi-même excitée par le bruit particulier qui résonnait dans mon corps.

Bientôt je sentis ses grandes mains passer sous le tissu, remonter sur mes épaules et faire descendre tranquillement mon haut le long de mes bras, tandis que sa bouche allumait toujours chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle touchait.

Nos bouches se retrouvèrent, et plus affamée que jamais, perturbée par la lueur que je voyais dans les yeux de mon bel Attrapeur et qui existait tout aussi surement dans les miens, je lui fis enlever son t-shirt. Impressionnée je l'étais, je réalisais pour la première fois l'effet qu'un corps pouvait avoir sur le mien.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et je dirigeai ma bouche vers son pectoral, embrassant le téton. Il grogna et je fus émerveillé. C'était donc ça plaire à un homme, je découvrais une infinie possibilité de jeu, si un simple geste pouvait provoquer cette émotion alors…

J'arrêtais mes vagabondages quand il me souleva et nous installa sur la couchette. Il s'assit et m'installa sur lui, me dévorant du regard. Je ne m'étais jamais trop intéressé à mon physique mais je su, à comment il me regardait, que j'étais belle. Tout le monde ne le trouverait pas, j'en douterais parfois moi-même, mais jamais je ne pourrais oublier l'air d'adoration et d'admiration qu'arborait le visage de Viktor en me regardant. J'essayais de voir la chose sous son angle, moi, habillée de ma jupe et de mes bas, sur ses hanches, la respiration difficile, les joues rouges, mes seins s'échappant presque de mon soutien-gorge bleu.

« Sublime, tu es sublime »

Mon cœur se serra à son ton si dévoué, c'était presque douloureux de le voir perdre la raison à cause de moi. Il se pencha vers mon décolleté et plongea lentement dedans. D'abord je ne sentis que son souffle, il se pressait entre mes seins, respirant profondément. Il tourna un peu la tête, de gauche à droite, comme pour avancer un peu en moi. Emerveillée, je le regardais faire alors qu'il déposait un premier baiser sur mon sein gauche.

Doucement, geste après geste, nous perdîmes la raison ce soir-là. Il dévora mes seins, mon soutien-gorge ayant fini par voler au loin, totalement oublié. J'avais lentement bougé mes hanches, faisant rouler nos sexes l'un contre l'autre et c'est là que tout c'était accéléré. J'avais rapidement trouvé mon rythme, me faisant gémir difficilement alors que je faisais aller et venir mon clitoris, le frottant indécemment contre son pantalon tendu par son sexe.

Je finis par m'agiter brusquement contre lui, voulant soulager cette tension qui me démangeait et qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Il m'avait serré les hanches, appuyant comme pour m'enfoncer sur lui, alors qu'il faisait venir les siennes à la rencontre des miennes. J'avais saisi et serré ses épaules alors que je jouissais au-dessus de lui.

Interloquée, hébétée, j'avais trouvé ses yeux à travers mon regard embué et flou. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais pu expérimenter seule. Les sensations faisaient la différence, ce n'était pas mon toucher qui avait agité mon clitoris, mais bien un sexe dur et tendu. Il m'observait, tout en continuant à caresser mon dos. Je finis par frissonner quelques temps plus tard, lorsque je redescendis enfin de mon petit paradis.

Il m'attira contre son torse et me berça presque, ses mains réchauffant mon dos, c'était toujours des caresses mais elles n'avaient plus le même objectif, il voulait simplement me réchauffer, me tenir contre lui, il n'essayait plus de me faire chavirer.

Nous sommes restés au moins dix minutes ainsi. Puis doucement, il m'a dégagé de ses bras et m'a dit qu'il était temps de rentrer, qu'il se faisait tard.

« Mais je -je ne me suis pas occupée de toi »

« Aucune importance, merci à toi de m'avoir offert un si beau souvenir »

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas … »

« Tu es fatigué n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es satisfaite ? »

Je hochais la tête deux fois, oui c'était vrai.

« Comme je te l'ai dis, ce n'est pas une course, il faut savoir prendre son temps et apprécier chaque expérience »

Je l'observais et je me demandais si ce garçon ne finirait pas par me faire sérieusement tourner la tête. Je me hissais jusqu'à ses lèvres profitant une dernière fois du contact de nos peaux nus l'une contre l'autre, pressant mes seins.

« Tu es un homme incroyable Viktor Krum »

« J'ai surtout la chance de plaire à une sorcière encore plus incroyable »

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à terre, et il allait insister pour m'emmener au château mais je m'entêtai, j'étais assez grande pour rentrer seule et j'avais besoin de me calmer avant d'atteindre mon dortoir. Une petite marche au frais dans le parc serait inefficace si j'étais avec lui, je ne pensais qu'à ses mains et sa bouche cajolant mes seins.

On se dit au revoir plusieurs fois, nos baisers s'éternisant, l'un de nous rattrapant toujours l'autre par la main, le bras, le cou pour un dernier échange salivaire. Il finit par me chasser gentiment, se permettant de me faire bouger en me donnant une petite claque sur les fesses. Alors que je m'éloignais en rigolant, je me promis de ne pas oublier comment je me sentais. Cela avait été une si belle nuit, la sexualité c'était vraiment incroyable, et j'avais encore tellement à découvrir, je n'avais même pas vu son sexe !

* * *

**Et voilà, alors ça vous donnerais pas envie de faire des folies en cabine ? N'est-il pas mignon et tendre ce petit Krum ? **

**A dans deux jours pour la suite mes petits obsédés =P**

**Cap**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guten tag mes hirondelles (oui j'ai pas envie de légumes aujourd'hui), **

**Alors alors, voici une confession très particulière. Tellement que j'ai vraiment hésité à la mettre dans cette fiction, le texte pouvant être indépendant, ça pouvait être un OS à lui tout seul (si je ne l'avais pas coupé comme là je l'ai fait). En effet, je l'ai coupé parce que déjà rien que ce que je poste aujourd'hui fait 16 pages Word donc c'est pas rien, puis vu le ton particulier de ce chapitre, je trouvais intéressant de faire plusieurs étapes, ce sera plus clair une fois que la lecture sera finie !**

**Donc ne vous attendez pas à des scènes de sexe explicites dans cette confession, mais vu que les naissances d'une allumeuse sont de plus en plus sexuelles, ça compense ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira (désolée Fleur d'Ange, je sais que toi tu ne seras pas emballée, ce qui te donne un indice sur le pairing ci-dessous) **

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme **

**Guest : Oui Viktor est un vrai bonbon bulgare haha :) c'est cool que tu aimes, je te laisse découvrir la suite, merci pour la review !  
**

* * *

Confession 4 : le fer de lance (bothrops atrox)

« Professeur ? »

« Allez-vous-en, qui que vous soyez ! »

« Professeur, vous devriez… »

« Laissez-moi, laissez-moi. Dix points en moins pour… »

Le professeur de potions releva difficilement la tête afin d'identifier à quelle maison appartenait l'élève qui osait lui secouer l'épaule.

« Gryffondor » expira-t-il, fatigué par l'effort exercé

Hermione se tordit les doigts. Il était assis en plein couloir et c'était la première fois, sans doute la dernière également, qu'elle le voyait vulnérable. Il était visiblement ivre, quasiment endormi et, Hermione avait bien du mal à le croire, des larmes avaient indubitablement coulées sur ses joues.

Pendant son observation, il émergea de sa torpeur, réalisant qu'il était avachi contre la pierre, sans doute s'était-il effondré là, trop d'alcool, trop de douleurs, trop de souvenirs, c'était son anniversaire à elle, et comme chaque année, c'était le seul qu'il célébrait. Bien que sa définition de célébrer comprenne le plus souvent boire jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance dans son lit ou qu'il finisse sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain, à côté des toilettes. Mais là, il était dans un couloir, il avait voulu aller dans le parc et puis… Il se souvenait des escaliers qui avaient bien trop tournés à son goût, il s'en était échappé comme il le pouvait et avait fini par s'écrouler, se retenant de peu de vomir en plein milieu du couloir. C'est en essayant de calmer son estomac qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Puis on l'avait forcé à se réveiller.

Il leva de nouveau les yeux, essayant de percuter qui était à ses côtés. Hermione Granger. Il voulut grogner mais n'arriva à produire qu'un gémissement maladif.

« 50 points.. moins… Gryffondor »

Par réflexe, elle allait protester, mais la jeune femme tint pour une fois sa langue, se promettant de contester cette injustice dès demain. Pour l'instant, elle devait s'occuper de son Professeur. Bien qu'elle ne le porte pas dans son cœur, elle ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser là, et si d'autres élèves le voyaient dans cet état, s'en était fini de sa terrible réputation.

« Enervatum. Les cachots ne sont pas très loin professeur, je vais vous aider à rejoindre vos appartements »

« Pas besoin d'aide, cassez-vous, je… Hic.. Je suis fort, indépendant, un espion, dur comme un hic roc, j'ai besoin de personne, puis personne veut m'aider de toute façon, elle m'a quitté depuis si longtemps »

Elle n'aurait pas eu de conscience, elle en aurait profité pour l'asticoter et diffuser par la suite d'une manière ou d'une autre ces souvenirs, ils n'avaient pas de prix. Et le maître des potions l'avait mérité, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à la contrarier et la désavantager elle et ses amis. Il était toujours partial, et imbuvable, blessant dans ses réflexions, voir insultant, irrespectueux et…

« Elle m'a laissé et je l'ai perdu, et tout est de ma faute »

Il attrapa l'avant-bras d'Hermione d'une poigne impressionnante :

« Tout… de ma faute. Qu'elle me laisse, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de satané hic connard Potter, mais aussi qu'elle doive se battre contre LUI, qu'elle finisse par se cacher parce que j'ai parlé de la prophétie, c'était moi, et elle est morte. Morte, MORTE »

La fêlure dans sa voix, le désespoir sur les traits de son visage, les fantômes au fond de ses yeux. Hermione sentit les larmes montées, miroir de celles qui brillaient de nouveau sur les joues de l'homme brisé qui lui faisait face. Elle voulut parler mais sa gorge l'en empêcha.

Elle avait vécu des épreuves difficiles, mais jamais elle ne pourrait comparer sa peine à celle à laquelle elle était confrontée. Elle su qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse, jamais aimé comme Severus Rogue avait aimé Lilly Potter.

Le mélange de sanglots et de hoquets de douleurs qui secouaient le professeur de potions remuaient Hermione tout autant. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas où était la frontière de ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Elle commença par s'accroupir, doucement elle essuya les joues de l'éperdu. Il semblait avoir de nouveau oublié sa présence, perdu dans ses sombres souvenirs et regrets, psalmodiant des excuses, marmonnant des insultes à son encontre.

Effrayée par sa litanie qui semblait sans fin, par ce qu'elle entendait, la manière qu'il avait de se détester… Elle oublia qui il était, et le prit dans ses bras, voyant qu'il ne la rejetait pas, par choix ou parce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son geste, elle le berça doucement mais ne se permit aucun mot de réconfort. Toutes ces années n'avaient pu soigner son cœur, elle savait que des banalités débitées par une élève qu'il exécrait seraient inutiles.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, elle entourant son torse, lui s'agrippant à ses bras, le visage tourné loin d'elle, avec ce balancement régulier. Mais il finit par se calmer, sa tête penchant lourdement devant lui. Elle dégagea ses bras et il sembla se rappeler de la présence dans son dos

« Granger » cracha-t-il

Elle sentit son changement de comportement et se releva rapidement. Elle s'attendant à ce que la foudre s'abatte sur elle, mais elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois devant la baguette brandie par une main tremblotante

« Professeur » souffla-t-elle

Le temps se suspendit, elle n'osait plus bouger, mais il finit par baisser sa baguette. Hermione inspira vivement, ramenant enfin de l'air dans ses poumons qui avaient arrêtés de fonctionner.

« Je vais vous ramener aux cachots » finit-elle par trouver le courage de murmurer

Il l'ignora et sembla se concentrer, essayant de se relever. Elle voulut saisir son bras mais dès qu'elle le toucha, il la repoussa violemment, plus qu'elle le pensait possible pour un homme ivre à ce point, et elle finit les fesses au sol.

Il sembla lui-même surpris de son geste, et la regarda, hagard. Elle se mit sur ses genoux et toujours en le fixant, elle rassembla toute l'autorité et la conviction qu'elle avait en elle.

« Monsieur, vous êtes dans un état pitoyable, si vous voulez passer la nuit dans le couloir et vous montrez ainsi aux autres élèves, très bien. Sinon vous acceptez mon aide et je vous ramène dans vos appartements. Quoi qu'il arrive je vous jure sur mon honneur que pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai vu ce soir ne franchira mes lèvres »

Il la fixa longtemps, semblant réfléchir, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine qu'il puisse effectivement aligner deux idées cohérentes.

« Pas un mot » soupira-t-il en tendant une main molle.

« Jamais »

Elle le hissa du mieux qu'elle put, mais il chancela aussitôt qu'il fut sur ses pieds, l'entraînant presque. Elle se rattrapa au mur et se tortilla pour qu'il ait son bras droit autour de ses épaules, et qu'il soit appuyé au mur. Elle l'exhorta à s'en servir pour l'aider à marcher, et commença à avancer difficilement. Il n'avait pas l'air si lourd, mais c'était un vrai poids mort. Elle souffla, râlant dans sa barbe.

« Franchement, vous mettre dans un état pareil ! Et sortir de vos appartements alors que vous ne tenez plus debout. Je vous ai connu plus avisé professeur » râla-t-elle sévèrement

Un son étrange échappa des lèvres du professeur. Le cerveau d'Hermione mit du temps à l'interpréter. Il avait pouffé. Encore une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu chez Rogue, et qui serait sans doute unique. Ils firent encore deux pas et elle remonta son bras sur son épaule, fatiguée alors qu'ils atteignaient à peine le bout du couloir. Encore l'escalier et trois couloirs réalisa la jeune femme. Elle fit une pause, se demandant s'il accepterait qu'elle le fasse léviter.

« Vous lui ressemblez »

« Pardon » demanda distraitement Hermione avant que le sens des paroles ne frappe son esprit

« Surtout quand vous me disputez comme ça. Et vous avez la même hic lueur au fond des yeux. La même passion pour l'apprentissage et la vie, la même générosité et naïveté, une fraîcheur d'âme exquise. Des nées moldues avec un pouvoir fascinant, un caractère fort, si décidées à conquérir le monde, sans laisser hic personne derrière vous alors que vous pourriez briller seules devant tous… La même beauté d'âme, de cœur, de corps… »

Hermione était figée au coin du couloir. Rogue lui faisant des compliments en cours de potions lui auraient déjà paru une hallucination mais alors là… Une fois encore, le poids de l'amour inconditionnel de l'homme titubant brisa son cœur. Comme un écho à ses pensées, elle entendit un 'Lilly' ravaler dans un sanglot. Elle ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas sa peine se rappela-t-elle. Le voyant de nouveau prêt à s'effondrer, elle n'hésita plus

« Levicorpus »

Elle ne sut pas s'il le remarqua mais c'est donc en flottant tranquillement derrière la jeune sorcière qu'ils atteignirent les cachots. Là, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'en savait pas plus sur la localisation des appartements du potionniste. Il semblait être retombé dans son semi-coma

« Enervatum »

Il dodelina de la tête, sembla se rappeler leurs buts et bafouilla la direction, se rappuyant allégrement sur la jeune femme. Elle soupira et les trainèrent jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué.

« Votre mot de passe professeur »

« Tityos »

Hermione s'abstint de tout commentaire mais de nouveau son cœur flancha. Elle avait toujours aimé la mythologie alors elle connaissait la référence. Tityos, un géant, a qui fut demander de violer Léto, et, échouant après avoir été blessé par Artémis et Apollon, fut condamné à se faire dévorer le foie par deux vautours chaque jour, comme Promethée, sauf que contrairement au donneur de feu, il n'eut pas la chance d'être exempté de sa punition. Supplice éternel obtenu pour avoir blessé une femme, Rogue y voyait sans doute son pendant.

Elle le hissa une dernière fois alors qu'ils passaient la porte des appartements de son professeur.

« Je ne me sens pas bien… Toilettes » dit-il d'une drôle de voix en désignant une porte sur la droite.

Elle l'y conduisit et fut soulagée de l'y voir s'y enfermer seul. Il y avait eu assez de première fois pour ce soir, pas besoin de le voir vomir.

Elle fut surprise de voir sur la table basse l'amoncellement de bouteilles… Pas étonnant qu'il soit dans cet état avec autant d'alcool ingurgité, cela était presque inquiétant. Elle fut néanmoins surprise (soulagée et satisfaite également) d'y trouver les potions nécessaires pour améliorer l'état de son professeur. Elle invoqua un grand verre d'eau, et se dirigea les mains pleines vers la porte fermée

« Professeur ? »

Un borborygme fit office de réponse. Elle inspira profondément, se préparant à affronter peu importe ce qu'elle trouverait derrière la porte et entra. La tête dans la cuvette, l'odeur caractéristique de vomi flottait dans l'air. Imperturbable, elle s'approcha de la masse avachie.

Le bruit des potions qu'elle mit à sa disposition fit relever la tête au sombre professeur.

« Il faut d'abord que j'évacue tout, j'ai pas fini de… »

Il eut un haut le cœur mais rien ne sortit

« J'ai rien mangé, ça va hic prendre du temps »

Elle hocha la tête bien qu'il ne le vit pas vraiment. Elle se rappela les conseils de sa mère et fit apparaître un café. L'odeur forte fit froncer le nez au maître des potions qui secoua la tête.

D'une voix ferme, elle porta la dite tasse près de son visage

« Vous devez boire, d'une traite si possible »

Il ne résista finalement pas, et fit comme elle lui avait demandé. Immédiatement, il replongea la tête dans les toilettes. Le café au gros sel était définitivement efficace pour vider un estomac.

Cela dura quelques minutes puis les spasmes agitant le ventre de l'homme ivre s'espacèrent avant de s'arrêter.

« Sommeil » bafouilla t'il.

Avec un regain d'énergie qu'elle pensait impossible, il se leva seul et se dirigea incertain vers ce qui devait être sa chambre. Elle reprit les potions et le suivit. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le lit et se tortillait étrangement. Elle déposa son fardeau sur la table de nuit et les sourcils froncés, lui demanda ce qu'il essayait de faire

« Enlever vêtements… inconfort… dors nu »

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle le regarda, incrédule. Elle soupira :

« Vous m'en devez une professeur. Franchement. Bon j'imagine que me laisser la vie sauve demain quand vous vous rappelerez cette soirée sera ma récompense » soupira-t-elle

Elle s'approcha du corps agité de l'homme et doucement, défit les boutons, attaquant par le haut de ses robes. Tant de boutons. Il pouffa de nouveau :

« Ça chatouille le cou »

Elle retint un sourire et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il était si sévère normalement, c'était facile d'oublier qu'il était aussi un être humain capable d'autres émotions que le dédain ou le sarcasme. Elle défit les boutons de la chemise dans la foulée, puis le fit assoir, en profitant pour faire glisser les vêtements de ses bras, plutôt impressionnée par le corps de son professeur. Dommage qu'il se soit retiré du marché…

Elle observa ce qu'il lui restait à faire et opta pour le plus facile, les chaussures. Une fois que les chaussettes rejoignirent également le sol, elle hésita. Elle était loin d'être une vierge effarouchée, mais elle était tout de même impressionnée de devoir enlever le pantalon de celui qui lui enseignait depuis tant d'années.

Et surtout, elle avait peur des conséquences. Rogue n'était plus menaçant, elle savait qu'il ne pointerait plus sa baguette envers elle, ce soir du moins. Car quand était-il de demain ? Il ne la tuerait pas non, mais il allait sans doute vouloir se venger qu'elle ait été témoin de sa faiblesse.

C'est ce qui la décida, dans tous les cas, elle était déjà trop impliquée, elle payerait les conséquences quoi qu'il arrive, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... Elle ignora les fois où elle avait rêvée d'être dans cette situation dans ses songes osés et approcha finalement ses mains de la boucle de ceinture. Alors qu'elle descendait sa braguette du bout des doigts, elle sursauta quand il posa sa main sur sa cuisse

« Pas ce soir Valentina, je n'ai pas envie. Je te baiserai demain ou après-demain, où tous les soirs mais pas là »

Par réflexe, plus contrariée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle lui tapa sur les doigts :

« Je ne suis pas Valentina, mais votre élève Hermione Granger qui essaye de vous mettre enfin au lit après que vous vous soyez bourré la gueule _professeur »_

Elle se dégagea du lit, saisit le bas du pantalon et tira d'un coup sec.

« Buvez vos potions monsieur »

Il s'exécuta et finit par trouver le courage de se soulever pour passer sous le drap. Elle le salua et fit demi-tour, irritée, prête à enfin elle aussi aller se coucher.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et lui demanda de rester avec lui. Ebahie, elle se retourna, et fut surprise de croiser son regard sulfureux

« Je ne suis PAS Valentina ! » articula t-elle en grondant « Bonne nuit monsieur »

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, elle crut l'entendre soupirer un « Merci Hermione ». Elle avait sans doute imaginé ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et sortit d'un pas décidé des appartements de son maître des potions.

Ce n'était certainement pas une soirée ordinaire qu'elle avait passée. Elle fut désolée de se rappeler qu'à l'origine elle devait retrouver un Serpentard de sixième année. Elle soupira, elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu. Tant pis, elle trouverait bien de quoi se rattraper, il y avait plein de Serpentard à se mettre sous la dent, mais pas ce soir.

En rentrant à son dortoir, elle se rappela la silhouette sèche et tonique de Rogue, il cachait bien son jeu même si son caleçon n'en avait pas autant caché. Elle s'en voulait d'être émoustillé alors que l'homme concerné était toujours dévasté. Elle grimaça en repensant à cette Valentina et frissonna légèrement en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit, la manière profonde et chaude qu'il avait eu de prononcer « baiser ».

Elle repensa à la silhouette et au regard sombre qu'elle avait entraperçue lorsqu'elle était avec Blaise. Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui finalement ? Il y ressemblait. Se doutant qu'elle ignorerait probablement toute sa vie l'identité du voyeur, elle haussa les épaules et se coucha enfin, essayant d'oublier la douleur incommensurable dont elle avait été témoin et qui l'avait chamboulé.

L'amour avait des aspects tentants, mais comme elle l'avait toujours suspecté, cela pouvait aussi être la plus grande souffrance qu'on s'infligeait, elle n'était définitivement pas certaine de vouloir s'exposer à de telles affres. Le sommeil fut long à venir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le cours de potions était le premier de l'après-midi. Elle se prépara mentalement et franchit la porte. A son soulagement, le cours se déroula comme ils se déroulaient toujours. Elle devait admettre que rien dans le comportement ou l'apparence de Rogue ne laissait entendre qu'il s'était mis la cuite de l'année, plutôt impressionnant, mais d'un autre côté, elle se demanda s'il se mettait souvent dans un pareil état sans que personne ne s'en doute, elle l'avait même vu au petit-déjeuner, ne daignant pas trainer au lit. Les deux heures s'écoulèrent et alors que la Gryffondor comptait s'éclipser rapidement, la désillusion l'habita lorsqu'elle entendit son professeur l'appeler :

« Miss Granger, j'ai à vous parler, veuillez rester »

Elle avait espéré qu'il renonce à jamais évoquer l'incident de la veille, mais apparemment, il voulait la confronter. Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha du bureau. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et décida d'être prudente :

« J'ai Sortilèges dans 10 minutes Professeur »

Ce fut plus efficace qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. Il restait encore quelques élèves et le maître des potions estima qu'il valait mieux être tranquille pour aborder ce genre de sujet.

« Je vous attends ici à 20h après le souper. Soyez à l'heure et je compte sur votre discrétion quant à ce rendez-vous »

Elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Il la congédia d'un coup de menton et elle ne se fit pas prier. Qu'il ait précisé qu'elle ne devait pas révéler où elle se rendait poussait son ventre à se tordre désagréablement. Il ne pouvait rien lui faire de grave n'est-ce-pas ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Bon, il est temps de découvrir ce que me réserve Rogue » s'encouragea Hermione devant la porte de sa salle de classe. Il était 19h59. Elle toqua et la porte s'ouvrit magiquement. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, priant pour que son courage ne se fasse pas la malle. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne s'arrangea pas quand elle entendit la porte se refermer et se verrouiller derrière elle.

'C'est pour t'intimider Hermione, ne te laisse pas avoir, il veut jouer une guerre psychologique'

« Miss Granger »

Le ton aussi abrasif que de la toile émeri lui donna envie de reculer jusqu'à la porte mais elle la savait verrouillée. Elle savait qu'il serait révolté à l'idée qu'elle ait pu être témoin de sa beuverie, et de tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi effrayant que Voldemort. Son visage n'était pas sévère, non, il était aussi dur que du titane, ses yeux aussi meurtriers qu'un Avada.

Elle se força malgré tout à avancer, elle ne voulait pas le laisser l'intimider, enfin… au moins qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une fois devant son bureau, il lui fit signe de s'assoir sur la chaise qui lui faisait face

« Je préfèrerai éviter Professeur… »

« Asseyez-vous Miss Granger ! » dit-il en tapant du poing et en se levant brusquement. Immédiatement, Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise, mordant sa langue pour s'empêcher de couiner. Il vint se glisser entre le bureau et elle, la forçant à lever la tête si elle souhaitait voir son visage, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement le cas. Elle recula du mieux qu'elle put contre le dossier, elle était au niveau de ses hanches et se sentait mal à l'aise de regarder son sexe, enfin là où elle savait qu'il cachait ce si gros…

Elle rougie, se rendant compte du fil de ses pensées alors qu'elle était en danger potentiel. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Le silence s'étira, ne lui apportant aucune réponse quant à son sort. Elle était désormais totalement inconfortable et mal à l'aise en plus d'être effrayée. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'en finir :

« Monsieur, si c'est à propos d'hier … »

Il semblait qu'il attendait juste qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour exploser de nouveau

« Évidemment petite idiote ! Vous croyez que je vous ai invité à boire le thé ? »

« Une tasse n'aurait pas été de refus »

Elle se choqua elle-même. Elle faillit rigoler de nervosité devant sa propre tendance au suicide.

« Votre pathétique bravade ne changera rien à ce qui vous attends miss. »

Elle attendit la suite qui ne venait toujours pas. Ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher, allait-il enfin lui annoncer sa sentence ?! Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite elle arrêterait d'envisager le pire.

« Je m'excuse professeur »

« De quoi au juste Miss ? » questionna-t-il, incisif

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle doutait qu'il lui ait posé la question dans ce sens, s'attendant à ce qu'elle énumère ses fautes, mais finalement, rien dans son comportement de la veille ne méritait vraiment qu'elle soit repentante. Elle mordilla ses lèvres

« Alors ? » la pressa-t-il

« De.. de » bafouilla-t-elle, puis elle reprit, inspirée « de vous avoir sermonné »

Il se figea :

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Elle imagina sa tête si elle osait répondre « pardon accordé » mais elle savait que trop bien où pourrait la mener une telle impertinence, elle s'abstint donc, se tortillant sur sa chaise, cherchant à présenter sa réponse

« Je… hé bien… Quand je vous ai reproché de… » sa voix s'éteignit quelque peu

Il claqua la langue de mécontentement et le dégoût qu'il afficha quand elle le regarda enfin faillit la faire supplier qu'il la laisse partir.

Le maître des potions sembla néanmoins se troubler et alla se réinstaller derrière son bureau, l'air fatigué.

« Je, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« De quoi vous souvenez vous monsieur ? » osa-t-elle demander vu qu'il semblait plus se parler à lui-même que s'adresser à elle

« Je vous ai enlevé 50 points et vous m'avez lancé un enervatum. Je ne me souviens pas que vous ayez élevé la voix à mon encontre » dit-il en plissant le front, essayant de se souvenir.

Elle écarquilla largement les yeux. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Elle en était soulagée.

« Je ne dirais rien à personne monsieur, pas de problème, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Vu que vous avez déjà enlevé des points à ma maison, je vais… » elle fit un signe de la main vers la porte tout en se levant

« Assis »

Son autorité fit de nouveau effet et elle reposa ses fesses sur le bois, maudissant sa grande gueule. Elle se serait tût qu'il n'aurait jamais su, et aurait fini par la laisser filer, là… Comme elle l'avait pressentie, elle n'aima pas du tout ce qu'elle entendit, ni le ton trop accommodant qui la fit encore plus frissonner :

« Miss Granger, il semblerait que malgré l'efficacité de mes potions pour gérer ce genre de situations, j'expérimente ce qu'on appelle communément un trou de mémoire. Votre attitude me laisse suggérer que vous pouvez me fournir ce qu'il me manque, et je compte bien l'obtenir »

Elle déglutit difficilement, il était bien trop calme

« Ne résistez pas »

Avant qu'elle ne l'interroge sur ce qu'il entendait par-là, il susurra :

« Legilimens » pointant sa baguette sur elle

« Prote… »

Elle fut coupée par la sensation qu'on s'introduisait dans son esprit. Paniquée, elle se revit devant Rogue, le trouvant dans le couloir. Elle essaya de repousser l'intru

« Arrêtez c'est inutile » résonna la voix de son professeur

Alors impuissante, ses souvenirs de la veille défilèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse contrer, supportant la sensation exécrable d'une personne dans sa tête, forçant son esprit. Il sortit quand il la vit arpenter les couloirs en direction de son dortoir, après l'avoir couché.

Hermione retrouva les sensations de son corps et se retrouva au sol, une envie de vomir la secouant, couchée contre la pierre froide.

« Vous n'aviez aucun droit » s'offusqua-t-elle en se relevant « C'est… c'est du viol, vous avez violenté mon esprit, vous n'aviez aucun droit… »

Elle l'observa, la haine grimpant dans son corps.

« Pour qui vous prenez vous ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Je ne vous autorise pas à »

« La ferme »

« Répétez ça pour voir ? » frémit-t-elle, l'envie de le frapper poussant ses doigts à se fermer en poing « Je vous ai couché, materné pendant que vous étiez au plus bas et vous osez… »

« Je vous ai dis de la fermer petite … »

« Oh allez-y, ne vous arrêtez pas, insultez-moi ! »

Son visage grimaça mais il finit par soupirer et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Furieuse, Hermione se leva, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, puis se rappela qu'elle était verrouillée, elle saisit sa baguette et cracha un 'Alohomora'. La porte résista encore, alors elle essaya d'autre sort, inutilement

« Laissez-moi sortir, ouvrez cette putain de porte » cria-t-elle en s'acharnant, inutilement elle en avait conscience, sur la poignée, des larmes de colère chatouillant ses cils.

« Langage, Miss »

Elle n'en revint pas, il la reprenait sur son vocabulaire. Elle fonça vers le bureau, posant vindicativement ses mains sur le bois, le forçant à capter son regard. Elle articula le plus calmement qu'elle put vu son état :

« Laissez. Moi. Sortir ! »

« Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, pas avant une formalité »

Il se leva, la baguette à la main. Instinctivement, elle se saisit de la sienne

« Voyons Granger, ne soyez pas stupide, ça ne vous ressemble pas. Votre résistance ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Il est inconcevable que vous vous souveniez de ce qui s'est passé alors… »

Elle comprit avant qu'il ne finisse, commençant à reculer

« Professeur, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement… Je vous ai juré sur mon honneur que je ne raconterais rien, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne veux pas que vous… »

« Un Oubliettes n'a jamais tué personne »

« Je vous aide et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? »

« C'est exactement pour ce genre de réflexion que je ne peux me permettre de vous laisser de tels souvenirs »

« D'abord vous forcez mon esprit et maintenant vous voulez l'altérer ? Je vous préviens, je ne vous laisserez pas faire ! »

« Parce que vous pensez être à mon niveau Granger ? » se moqua-t-il « Vous êtes peut-être douée, mais certainement pas à ma hauteur »

« Je vous ai déjà assommé alors que je n'étais qu'en troisième année, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de recommencer »

Il la tua du regard, il n'avait certainement pas oublié cet évènement, son égo ne l'aurait jamais permis.

« Ce n'était pas un duel, vous m'avez frappé dans le dos, comme des lâches »

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre, il n'avait pas tort.

« Soyez raisonnable, vous n'allez pas m'oublietter simplement pour ça ! »

« Vous, soyez raisonnable, d'une je ne vous demande pas votre avis, ça va arriver. De deux, à quoi vous sert ce souvenir ? Vous m'avez vu, avez entendu, des choses qui ne vous regardent en rien, je compte bien y remédier »

« La vie ne marche pas comme ça professeur, et vous le savez. Sinon, vous auriez utilisé le même sort pour enlever vos souvenirs d'elle et … »

Elle était vigilante à un éventuel sort, aussi fut elle surprise quand il lança son bras au-dessus du bureau et l'attrapa par la gorge, serrant légèrement mais assez pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement

« Je vous interdis de l'évoquer petite teigne »

Provocatrice, elle répliqua :

« Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait de vous maintenant, brutalisant une élève, juste parce que vous ne concevez pas qu'on puisse apercevoir vos faiblesses »

Les doigts autour de sa gorge se resserrèrent, son regard lui promettant mille tortures. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la baguette du maître des potions se poser sur sa tempe.

« S'il vous plaît, non » arriva-t-elle à dire d'un filet de voix

« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous ? » siffla-t-il

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et tomba dans ceux noirs comme la nuit de son agresseur. Elle sentit avec soulagement sa main relâcher sa prise autour de sa gorge, mais le bois de sa baguette pesait toujours sur sa tempe

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Déjà, parce que je ne veux pas qu'on touche à mon esprit. Et je suppose que… » elle hésita puis se força à l'honnêteté « Vous m'avez touché. J'ai compris que jamais, oh grand jamais, je n'avais éprouvé le dixième de ce que l'on peut ressentir par amour. J'ai compris aussi à quel point cette force pouvait être dévastatrice. Et bien que je n'ai pas envie de connaître une telle dévastation, que je me sois promis que ça ne m'arriverait pas, je veux me souvenir que ça existe, que c'est possible, d'aimer à ce point. Et… et je veux me souvenir que vous êtes plus qu'un espion, qu'un homme désagréable envers les élèves qu'ils n'aiment pas, je veux me souvenir qu'on ne peut jamais connaître le passé, les sentiments de quelqu'un, aussi fort qu'ils puissent être, je veux me souvenir de vous tel que je vous ai vu, vulnérable, tourmenté et humain. Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour vous, de savoir que je vous ai vu ainsi, mais s'il vous plait, ne m'enlevez pas mes souvenirs »

Leurs regards ne s'affrontaient plus, ils étaient simplement plongés l'un dans l'autre. Puis la baguette s'éloigna d'elle, tout comme la main l'enserrant. Elle le lut dans ses yeux, elle en avait la certitude, il la comparait de nouveau à elle. Elle s'écroula, massant sa gorge, essuyant les larmes qu'elle ignorait avoir versé. Il contourna le bureau et lui tendit la main. Hésitante, elle l'observa, elle ne voulait pas de son aide, pas après la peur qu'il lui avait faite mais elle ne se sentait pas en position de refuser. Elle s'en saisit et il la releva comme si elle ne pesait rien

« Vous devez me promettre que rien de tout ça ne saura jamais raconté »

Elle hocha la tête, encore sous le choc, incertaine de ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

« Je veux vous l'entendre dire »

« Sur mon honneur de sorcière, jamais je ne dirais mot de toute cette histoire »

Il hocha la tête à son tour et elle trembla quand il leva de nouveau la main pour effleurer sa gorge, l'air contrit mais aucunes excuses ne franchirent ses lèvres, elle ne s'y attendait pas de toute façon. Pensif, il murmura, observant la peau malmenée, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux :

« Vous devriez faire attention à vos fréquentations, votre réputation pourrait en pâtir. Ne vous offrez pas aussi simplement, vous méritez mieux. De plus, vous ne devriez pas vous empêcher de tomber amoureuse. On risque beaucoup mais on en bénéficie encore plus »

Elle ne comprit pas puis un souvenir revint à elle, Blaise serrant sa gorge et l'ombre du coin de l'œil qui les observait. C'était bien lui, elle le savait maintenant. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre mais avança d'un pas, se rappelant qu'il avait évoqué la beauté de son corps pas plus tard qu'hier.

« Qui est Valentina ? » demanda-t-elle avant de se retenir

« Ne poussez pas Granger » gronda-t-il mais il ne l'effrayait plus

Il se détourna d'elle et fit un mouvement complexe de sa baguette, le bruit d'une porte déverrouillée fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle était libérée. La main sur la clenche, le cerveau bouillant, elle relâcha sa prise, se retournant vers son professeur, s'avançant lentement vers lui.

« J'aimerai vous offrir un souvenir monsieur »

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez Granger ? »

Il était de nouveau lui-même, l'imperturbable et froid homme sexy qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle savait marcher au bord d'un précipice, mais elle n'oserait jamais plus, c'était sa seule occasion.

« Cette fois, je vous donne l'autorisation de vous introduire dans ma tête. Je veux que vous voyiez quelque chose, j'ai juste à me concentrer dessus et vous le trouverez de suite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sut qu'il allait refuser, elle s'avança et murmura un « s'il vous plaît » qui aurait fait craquer un troll des montagnes.

« Asseyez-vous »

Elle s'exécuta.

« Concentrez-vous »

Elle regroupa ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer et il souffla, irrité mais curieux

« Legilimens »

Hermione Granger rêvait. De son sombre professeur. De ses doigts et des plaisirs qu'il lui infligeait. Puis il lui offrait sa masculinité alors qu'elle fondait sous lui, l'implorant, le remerciant, suppliant, jouissant. Puis elle se réveilla. Essoufflée, excitée. Elle murmura un sort et le rêve fut projeté devant elle, alors elle se toucha, ses doigts effleurant son intimité alors qu'elle soupirait.

Immédiatement, Rogue sortit de sa tête. Cette fois, elle n'était pas tombée, elle était toujours dans la chaise, faisant face au professeur qui la regardait de nouveau furieusement. Elle décida d'intervenir de suite :

« C'était vous qui nous observiez dans la serre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se releva et arpenta le sol de petits pas décidés et énervés. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du oser

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Granger ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à identifier les émotions qui parcouraient le maître des potions, et lui-même semblait indécis sur l'attitude à adopter

« Monsieur » dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme, « je voulais juste… Je ne sais pas au juste, vous montrer que vous… enfin que je… » elle se tut ne sachant quoi ajouter.

« Je devrais vous faire renvoyer »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise comme une carpe. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours tout ramener au sexe, c'était quoi son problème ? Elle aurait dû quitter la pièce tant qu'elle le pouvait, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire en lui montrant ses souvenirs au juste ? Les yeux baissés, elle trouva la force de répondre :

« Sans doute, mais maintenant, vous savez. Si je ressemble tant que ça à Lilly, ça prouve qu'elle vous a sans aucun doute désiré »

« Vous ne savez rien ! Ce n'était pas une allumeuse comme vous Granger, la plupart des femmes savent restreindre leurs désirs et ne se sentent pas obligés de coucher avec le premier venu, certaines ont une vertu, si vous comprenez que la moitié de ce que ce mot peut signifier »

La carapace d'Hermione était solide, et elle l'avait sans doute méritée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessée, insultée. Elle serra les dents et expira, refoulant ce qu'elle ressentait, choisissant ses batailles :

« Peut-être. J'ai dépassé les bornes, mais… Je vous désire. Je vous ai vu vulnérable et je sais des choses intimes sur vous, j'ai juste pensé qu'il était juste que je me mette dans cette position face à vous »

Elle le vit se figer sur ces derniers mots. Elle aurait parié qu'il venait de repenser à elle se masturbant. Il avala difficilement, lui faisant penser qu'elle visait juste.

« Jamais je ne vous toucherai »

« Valentina ne vous a pas montré qu'il y avait plusieurs façons d'atteindre le plaisir, même sans que l'autre ne vous touche ? »

« Je peux toujours vous faire virer Miss, sortez maintenant, je vous ai assez vu »

« Etes-vous dans une relation avec cette Valentina ? »

« Granger, ça ne vous regarde pas mais non, et maintenant faites moi le plaisir de partir de mon bureau »

« Alors je peux vous offrir plein d'autres plaisirs. Et même si comme vous dites, ça ne me regarde pas, vous avez pris le soin de me répondre, et j'ai vu votre regard dans la serre, je sais que vous vous êtes repu de la vision de mon corps haletant, souhaitant sans doute être celui qui en profiterai. Même si vous ne me touchez jamais, osez me dire que vous n'avez pas admiré mon corps ? Et moi, j'admire le vôtre aussi, j'admire votre esprit, votre intelligence, votre passion et votre dévouement, vous êtes un sorcier exceptionnel et je ne suis certainement pas la première ou la dernière à remarquer l'homme que vous êtes »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse hormis un silence buté. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire plus, mais elle devait montrer ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle était sérieuse vis-à-vis de son désir.

Lentement, elle porta ses mains à ses cuisses, les passant sous sa jupe, attrapant immédiatement le regard coupable de l'homme torturé. Elle attrapa les bords de sa culotte, et très lentement, la fit glisser le long de ses cuisses glabres. Lorsque la dentelle atteignit ses chevilles, elle souleva doucement ses pieds, puis tout en se relevant en prenant de nouveau son sac, elle posa proprement devant lui sa culotte verte.

Puis sans un mot, elle franchit enfin la porte des cachots.

* * *

**Je vous avoue que je suis bien curieuse d'avoir vos retours sur ce chapitre, assez particulier non ? Comme vous l'avez compris, nous retrouveront le sombre professeur qui combattra ses démons et envies face à notre petite perverse, qui va gagner ? **

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'avais vraiment de la peine pour Rogue en écrivant ce chapitre, alors vous allez peut être me trouver suffisante d'être satisfaite de mon travail, mais je trouve que sa douleur est vraiment touchante et se ressent vraiment. **

**Du coup, ce qui m'a convaincu de poster ce chapitre dans cette fic c'est bien l'attitude pro-active d'Hermione, que j'ai un peu accentué en ayant pris ma décision, mais dans tous les cas, c'était elle la séductrice donc ça collait avec l'Hermione des Confessions d'une allumeuse **

**Je tiens à dire que quand vous avez essayé de deviner qui était le voyeur dans la serre, vous êtes tous partis sur Drago ou Pansy vu que je les ai évoqués pendant le dîner de Slugh, j'avoue que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de chance de penser à un personnage qui n'était pas encore introduit ! **

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que malgré le caractère plus calme et plus centré sur une histoire de ce chapitre, ça vous a plu et que je vous ai diverti !**

**Bisous à vous**

**Cap**

**PS : un gros félicitations aux équipes de France de rugby cadet/ homme/ femme (surtout elle, elles ont totalement maîtrisé le match et laver l'affront de l'Angleterre) qui ont toutes les trois remportées leurs matchs contre l'Ecosse dans le tournoi des 6 nations. L'Irlande, prépare toi, on arrive ! **


End file.
